


Stereotype

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Mi primer omegaverse. Voldemort fue derrotado esa noche de Halloween y todos han vivido años de paz y tranquilidad. Harry acaba de cumplir 17 años y sus padres le dan la "charla". Alpha, Betas y Omegas, los vínculos y el destinado. Harry no esta seguro de nada, si será Alpha o Beta, mucho menos si encontrara un destinado. Pero hay más en esto que solo saber su género.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Capítulo 1

Harry Potter, mejor conocido como el Niño-Que-Vivió, estaba sentado en medio de sus padres luego de cumplir sus 17 años. Había sido una fiesta bastante entretenida, en un bar de moda en el Londres mágico.

Sirius Black, su padrino, había pagado por todo y Remus Lupin, su padrino honorario, había hecho el pastel con sus propias manos. Como dudarlo luego de ver la cantidad ingesta de chocolate que tenía el pastel. Aun así, con los defectos de carácter de Sirius y la excesiva necesidad de cuidado y cariño de Remus, Harry se sentía bendecido por sus padrinos y padres.

James y Lily Potter eran los mejores padres en opinión de Harry, aunque sonara algo sesgado. James era el tipo de padre divertido, que cuando tenía que ser duro, lo era. Y Lily normalmente era la voz de la razón en ese matrimonio, pero sabía ser divertida y un poquito Slytherin si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Luego de sus padres, estaba su hermana menor, Iris. Porque su familia insistía en usar nombres de flores para las mujeres, Harry nunca lo sabría. Sobre todo porque la tía Petunia no parecía muy acorde a una flor, pero como rara vez veía a su tía, no ocupaba mucho de sus pensamientos. Sabía que tenía un primo pero nunca lo conoció, ni a él ni al esposo de su tía.

Como fuera, ahora Harry estaba entre sus dos padres, Iris había salido con algunos amigos y en la mansión Potter, solo estaban sus padres y él mismo.

Sus padres, de hecho, se veían positivamente nerviosos e incómodos. ¡Oh no! ¿Acaso iban a darle la “temida” charla? Madame Pomfrey ciertamente no estaba nada feliz cuando el Director la insto a darles clases de educación sexual a los alumnos y ella insistió en que podía decirles sobre los géneros sexuales y las abejas y las flores, pero que la parte sobre instintos, celo y destinados, así como los vínculos, los debían explicar los padres.

La medibruja fue inflexible en ese punto, y media escuela lo sabía porque su discusión se escuchó a varios pasillos de la oficina del Director.

Así que su mejor apuesta, era que sus padres le iban a revelar el “gran” secreto sobre como nacen los bebes. Sus padres eran geniales, pero tenían la extraña idea de que Harry no sabía nada sobre sexo, cuando sus novios anteriores, dos Slytherin y un Ravenclaw podían dar fe de que Harry sabía BASTANTE sobre el tema, excepto el sexo penetrativo.

Harry se preguntaba también si era algo común en los padres, ya que sus mejores amigos habían recibido la misma charla solo días atrás. Como si Ron y Hermione no hubieran ya “bautizado” varias veces la Sala de los Menesteres, y ellos si habían llegado a todas las bases. Aunque Hermione fue quién guió a Ron esa vez, ya que él era el único virgen de esa pareja hasta ese momento.

Krum, el único desliz compartido con su mejor amiga. Hermy sí tuvo su cacho (cachote) de Krum, pero Harry se conformó con algunas mamadas espectaculares del búlgaro. Nadie podía decir que no eran hermanos en todo menos sangre. Incluso les gustaba lo mismo: hombres.

Por fortuna para sus mejores amigos, Hermy siendo nacida muggle, sabía sobre métodos anticonceptivos y nunca se habían acoplado durante un celo de Ron, así que ni los Granger ni los Weasley, se habían convertido en abuelos y ambos pensaban que sus hijos seguían siendo “castos”.

De vuelta al tiempo presente, Harry se obligó a si mismo a no seguir divagando dentro de su mente y ponerle atención a sus ruborizados padres. Seguían parloteando sobre óvulos y espermatozoides, y como eso seguía aplicándose a los magos pero con “ciertas” diferencias.

Harry ya sabía todo esto, pero sus padres eran los que necesitaban dar esta charla, no él escucharla.

Harry ya sabía sobre los otros géneros: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Solo existían en el mundo mágico. Esto quería decir que necesitabas tener un núcleo mágico suficiente para empuñar una varita mágica.

Los Alpha tenían buena suerte, solían ser altos, bien parecidos o mínimo atractivos, y enérgicos; los Alpha podían procrear con Omegas y Betas, pero de estos últimos, solo con el género contrario. Los Beta podían ser de todo tipo, feos, bajos, delgados, gordos, y ese era su encanto (los Muggles eran todos beta), lo que quería decir, que solo podían procrear con su género contrario, aunque su pareja fuera un Alpha u Omega. Los Omega solían ser pequeños, gráciles y un tanto andróginos, podían procrear con Alphas y Betas, siguiendo la misma regla que los Alpha, con los betas, solo era posible con el género contrario.

Por regla general, la mayoría de los magos y brujas “despertaban” a los 15 años edad las características de su género, pero había excepciones cada tanto. Ron había revelado ser un Alpha durante la víspera de sus 12 años, pero Hermione había exhibido su naturaleza Beta a los 14. Todos los libros coincidían en que cuanto más grande fuera el núcleo mágico de un niño, más tarde revelaría su condición de género.

De ahí que hubiera tanto revuelo sobre el género de “El Salvador”, tenía ya 17, la mayoría de edad mágica y no había manifestado su género. Harry odiaba su fama y agradecía a su madre y Hermione por mantenerlo aterrizado en la realidad, y no permitirle que se creciera con el título de Niño-Que-Vivió.

Finalmente, sus padres empezaron a hablar de un terreno que Harry no conocía: el vínculo con el destinado. No era muy extendido ese conocimiento y los libros solo describían que se formaba un vínculo innegable y extremadamente fuerte, surgido de una atracción casi magnética con otra persona.

No era muy útil esa descripción.

James empezó a hablar de como él y su madre se vieron atraídos uno al otro, pero cuando se casaron, descubrieron que uno no era el destinado del otro, y sin embargo, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que su amor se sentía como el destino.

Eso no ayudaba a Harry.

Su madre entonces le dijo que los únicos destinados que conocían eran Sirius y Remus. Sirius era demasiado bullicioso y rápido de juicio mientras Remus era más calmado y nunca actuaba antes de haber pensado las cosas. Juntos eran perfectos.

James entonces le contó, que según lo que le había contado Sirius, cuando Remus y él descubrieron sus géneros a la edad de 15, el vínculo los guió uno al otro, y que la sensación, tal como la describió Sirius era como si de repente, todo alrededor se hubiera desvanecido, excepto Remus, quién era su destinado.

Ambos habían sentido ese tirón cerca de un aula y tuvieron que cerrar la misma durante tres días, ya que ese mismo tirón hizo que tuvieran su celo ahí mismo. Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts les llevaron mantas, colchonetas, almohadas, mucha agua y comida, para que estuvieran a salvo mientras continuaban con su acoplamiento.

Cuando acabo el celo, fue una suerte que Remus no hubiera quedado embarazado, y el vínculo se había completado, Remus tenía una marca de mordida en su cuello, y ahora él y Sirius eran una pareja vinculada.

Albus Dumbledore, el director, entonces hablo con su jefa de Casa, Minerva McGonagall, Jefa de Gryffindor, y trasladaron a Sirius y Remus a una habitación privada. Walburga Black estaba furiosa con su hijo mayor y a regañadientes, tuvo que firmar el contrato de matrimonio entre su heredero y el hijo mestizo de la familia Lupin. Walburga entonces decidió desheredar a Sirius y darle el título de Lord Black a su hijo menor.

Desgraciadamente para Walburga, su hijo menor, Regulus, también tenía un destinado con el cual huyo en cuanto tuvo su título de Hogwarts y nunca regresó. Nadie sabía a donde había ido Regulus y su madre se vio obligada a reintegrar a Sirius a la familia. Cuando Walburga y Orión Black fallecieron luego de la caída del señor oscuro, Sirius se convirtió en Lord Black y libero a Kreacher, el elfo domestico de la familia Black y este dijo que iría con el amo Regulus.

Sirius jamás quiso conservar a Kreacher y sabía que el elfo había sido miserable desde que Regulus se fue. La idea de liberarlo para que pudiera reunirse con Regulus, por supuesto, fue de su esposo Remus. Tuvieron a los “primos” favoritos de Harry: Leo y Aquarius Black. Un par de alborotadores que se convirtieron en los aprendices de los terribles Gemelos Weasley: Fred y George. Harry sostenía que Leo era el destinado de Fred y Aquarius el de George, pero que ambas parejas estaban esperando a que Leo y Aquarius se graduaran para hacer formal el vínculo.

Por fortuna, Leo y Aquarius eran de la edad de Harry, y ya se habían revelado como Alphas a los 15, Sirius parecía un pavorreal cuando se enteró del hecho y les compro escobas nuevas. Remus simplemente les deseo a sus hijos que tuvieran la misma suerte que él cuando encontró a su padre, aunque sospechaba que sus hijos tenían una idea muy clara de con quién querían estar, fuera destino o no.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos sobre los gemelos y sus destinados y empezó a escuchar a su madre dar las notas finales de la plática, que pasara lo que pasara, solo deseaban su felicidad. Harry abrazó a sus padres y les dijo que no se preocuparan, que estaba seguro de que encontraría a su pareja ideal.

Quizás, lo único extraño, es que no habían tocado los posibles géneros. Tanto su padre como su madre, habían hablado de que él encontraría su pareja y está tendría a sus bebés. Hablaban como si Harry fuera a ser Alpha, o como minino, Beta. Jamás mencionaron nada sobre la posibilidad de que Harry pudiera ser un Omega.

No es que a Harry le importara mucho. Suponía que si fuera Omega, igual podría jugar en algún equipo de Quidditch, lo cual era su sueño.

* * *

El año escolar inició y Harry seguía sin mostrar signos de haberse revelado como algún género, así que Madame Pomfrey empezó a creer que Harry podría ser un Beta, quienes no estaban sujetos a ciclos de celo como los Alphas u Omegas. Ciertamente, era una probabilidad alta, dado que su madre era una Beta, pero aun así, los Betas exhibían ciertos síntomas cuando su género se revelaba y Harry no había exhibido ninguno.

Incluso su mejor amiga, la señorita Granger, había tenido tres de los signos, fiebre alta, debilidad y una alta libido por varios días. Cuando la chica llegó a la enfermería, había estado muy asustada por sus “emociones”. Madame Pomfrey le dio varios folletos y una revista de pedidos por lechuza a una tienda especializada.

Hermione se ruborizo, pero consiguió un juguete sexual para lidiar con la libido y luego de un régimen de pociones para estabilizar sus hormonas, pareció estar bien. Aunque al final del año en que presentó, la sonrisa de satisfacción de la joven debió decirle algo, cuando vio que esa misma sonrisa la exhibía el búlgaro que vino de intercambio escolar desde Durmstrang, Viktor Krum.

Eso fue ella, pero Harry… él seguía como siempre y eso era revelador, ya que si era un Beta, sería un Beta muy poderoso. Madame Pomfrey prefería no intentar elucubrar que género sería un niño, ya que los pobres tenían suficiente con las expectativas de los padres.

La gran verdad sobre los géneros secundarios, era que ningún padre quería tener un niño Omega. De alguna forma, con una niña Omega, sentían que era casi como tener una niña Beta e incluso si su niña se emparejara con una niña Alpha, tendría cierto sentido. Pero los niños Omega… muchos padres tenían problemas con eso.

No es que no amaran a sus hijos, sino que dentro de su sociedad, los Omega tomaban el apellido de su pareja y eso ponía en riesgo los apellidos antiguos. Incluso los mestizos creían en preservar los apellidos, y varios nacidos muggles también. Entonces, mientras los nacidos muggles podían ser algo más flexibles sobre que su pareja conservara su apellido, y el raro sangrepura dispuesto a estar en medio del escándalo, ninguno cejaba en que sus hijos tuvieran el apellido de la pareja dominante.

Además, la mayoría consideraba el celo de los Omegas como problemático, ya que si no estaban emparejados, los Alphas solteros se ponían… románticos y molestos. Como si les hubieran dado Amortentia. Entonces, si un varón era Omega, los trabajos que podía realizar en su mayoría eran trabajos desde casa, actividades domésticas o más “femeninas” como diseño de modas, estilismo, cocina, etc.

No, un niño Omega sufría bastante discriminación por su segundo género y todos los padres rezaban porque su hijo fuera al menos Beta. Un Beta con cierto potencial mágico era tan respetado como cualquier Alpha, pero un Omega… bueno, pocos Omegas habían nacido en los últimos años. Hogwarts solo tenía 3 Omegas en ese momento, siendo un total de 50 Alphas y el resto Betas. Tomando todo eso en cuenta, Madame Pomfrey estaba esperando que Harry fuera un Beta, solo por pura estadística.

* * *

Para unos días antes de Halloween, el director anuncio que habría una serie de ponencias sobre Artes Oscuras y Sanación para todo aquel alumno que estuviera interesado. Muchos alumnos estaban exultantes. Hogwarts no ofrecía el curso de Artes Oscuras, y varios de los que querían obtener su Maestría en Defensa, Pociones y Sanación, tenían con frecuencia que cumplir los cursos que ofrecía Durmstrang para ese fin, dado que esas tres maestrías requerían conceptos básicos de Artes Oscuras.

Todos entendían el subtexto del anuncio, si las ponencias tenían éxito, era muy posible que se abriera una clase especial para todos los que querían la maestría. Hermione estaba rebotando en su lugar, mirando con ojos de cachorrito a Harry.

Harry interpretó bien el mensaje, se inscribiría para las ponencias para abultar el número de asistentes. Así Herms no tendría que conseguir recursos para asistir a Durmstrang, no es que tuviera problemas con trasladarse, pero dudaba que Ron aceptara de buena gana que estuviera cerca de Viktor, quién de vez en cuando le escribía a Hermione.

La primera ponencia sería al día siguiente y tendrían a un profesor que venía directamente de Estados Unidos. Herms prácticamente gritó cuando se enteró de esto, ya que rara vez convivían con personas de otros países si no se contaba esa ocasión en que hubo el intercambio escolar con Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

Harry fue arrastrado por Hermione para ir hasta el frente y tuvo una buena vista de la entrada. El profesor aún no había llegado y estaban sacando pergamino y sus plumas hechizadas cuando entró el profesor.

Hermione quedo prendada del hombre pero Harry estaba más impresionado por el tatuaje en su brazo: la Marca Tenebrosa. El hombre, enfundado en negro completamente, aunque sin túnica, podría pasar por un profesor muggle cualquier día de la semana. El hombre era alto, usaba lentes de lectura de marco plateado, y tenía ojos negros que se confundían con la pupila. Atlético, y la poca piel que se podía ver estaba ligeramente bronceada, apenas un toque de sol, lo que indicaba que el hombre era de piel mucho más clara si no fuera por el bronceado. Vestía con pantalón y un camisa de manga corta algo justa y botas de piel de dragón. En su brazo doblado, llevaba un saco largo.

El maestro, irónicamente era un verdadero Maestro. Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones, Artes Oscuras, Sanación y Defensa. Eso solo del lado mágico, del muggle tenía un diplomado en métodos de investigación forenses y otro sobre medicina forense, además de varias competencias de esgrima ganadas.

Lo primero que hizo durante la ponencia, fue mostrar a todos los asistentes su Marca Oscura y contó su historia, de cómo creyó en las palabras de gloria de un loco y que un evento fortuito lo llevó de vuelta al lado de la luz y terminó convirtiéndose en espía. Al parecer, luego de que Harry hubiera vencido a Voldemort, Severus Snape, que había nacido en Inglaterra, se mudó a Estados Unidos y completó tres maestrías más, ya que poseía el título del Maestro Más Joven de Pociones en siglos.

También hablo del potencial de aprender las técnicas muggles y su ciencia, para luego aplicarlas en conocimiento mágico general, de cómo se podían complementar si se sabían usar bien.

Harry salió de la primera ponencia con muchas ideas y Hermione estaba replanteándose sus propios planes para su futuro.

—¿No sería genial tener tantas Maestrías? —Le preguntó Hermione a Harry durante el almuerzo.

—Solo si te apellidas Snape al parecer, aunque conociéndote Herms, tu podrías ganarle a sus títulos—Hermione solo contestó con un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro de Harry.

Esa noche, Harry tuvo comezón en su cuerpo y pensó que quizás se había quedado sudor seco luego de la práctica de Quidditch, así que se bañó de nuevo y luego de secarse y ponerse el pijama, pareció estar normal de nuevo.

Harry continúo asistiendo a las ponencias con Hermione y empezaba a entender el razonamiento del hombre, estudiar una sola rama de la magia, evitaba que uno encontrara mejoras. Pensó en su mamá y su deseo de hacer una maestría en Encantamientos, pero que jamás pudo gracias a la guerra y luego… se sintió muy cómoda como Ama de Casa y ya no continuo. Harry pensaba que eso era un pretexto, si quería, podía encontrar mejoras en los Encantamientos hogareños, de esa forma, podía conseguir su maestría por causas ajenas a la maestría tradicional y aun así, seguir siendo ama de casa.

Los noches seguían siendo un problema, y es que Harry solo sentía la comezón, pero fuera de los leves rasguños que el mismo producía, no había nada que pudiera explicar la comezón. No había salpullido, ni signos de intoxicación, ni rastros de sudor o piel seca. Todo era muy raro y Harry se prometió visitar a Madame Pomfrey pronto.

Era el día 5 de la serie de ponencias y Harry ahora sentía la comezón durante la misma. Aguantó estoicamente pero cuando acabó la ponencia, salió disparado al baño para rascarse a gusto.

Cuando llegó al baño, se rasco todo lo que pudo y ahora se sentía con fiebre. Harry se preguntó si estaría enfermándose con alguna enfermedad muggle, ya que tenía todas sus vacunas para las mágicas. Ahora ya no podía respirar bien, no es que se estuviera ahogando pero sentía como si jadeara.

Harry salió del baño y empezó a ver borroso. Todo a su alrededor desapareció en una bruma y apenas podía ver los bordes de las paredes y el piso. Era como si se hubiera quitado los lentes de contacto y su miopía hubiera aumentado 10 veces su graduación. Empezó a entrar en pánico y estaba buscando por ayuda cuando golpeo algo duro y muy alto.

—¿Se siente bien joven? —Harry estaba aliviado, esa voz era la del Profesor Snape.

—Yo... no, profesor. Me siento mareado, veo borroso y tengo comezón—Harry se aferró al hombre quien lo tomo contra su costado, para darle soporte.

—Esos parecen signos de intoxicación alimentaria ¿Recuerda haber comido algo que oliera mal o tuviera un sabor raro? —Severus Snape, llevaba casi a rastras al joven, caminando hacía la enfermería.

Por fortuna, sus habitaciones estaban en esa dirección y podía dejar al joven con Madame Pomfrey y luego relajarse en su sala. Si no se equivocaba, este debía ser el hijo de Lily y james Potter. Ciertamente le recordaba a James, pero tenía la misma mirada que Lily.

Severus Snape estaba pensando en que tenía algunos medicamentos muggles en su habitación que podrían servirle al chico Potter cuando sintió mucho calor de repente. Su pecho se llenó con la necesidad de gruñir y alejar a todo Alpha a la redonda.

¡Oh no! ¿Había algún Omega en celo? Albus le aseguro que solo había tres y todos estaban en puntos distintos del castillo. Además, este calor se sentía más intenso que las veces anteriores en que él entro en celo.

Fue entonces que percibió un aroma dulce, como gardenias. Las gardenias eran la flor favorita de Severus. Entonces, Severus empezó a ver borroso, todo alrededor de él había difuminado sus bordes y nada parecía ser reconocible. Entonces iba a decirle al chico Potter que tendría que enviar un _Patronus_ a la medibruja y vio que solo podía ver bien al joven.

El calor se hizo más intenso y el jovencito levantó su rostro hacía él. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y había mucha lujuria en ellos. Severus trago en seco y se olvidó para que estaba caminando al lado de este chico. Alcanzó a ver la puerta de su habitación y giro la perilla, arrastrando con él al joven que llevaba remolcando.

Una vez que la habitación estaba cerrada, noto que el joven se reía entre dientes y de alguna manera, ya no tenía sus zapatos y la ropa de su mitad inferior. Severus se desvistió mágicamente y retiro el resto de ropa del chico. Ahora el joven exhibía un lindo rubor que se extendía hasta debajo del cuello.

Como pudieron, llegaron a la cama y el primer beso que se dieron les supo a miel a ambos. Los jadeos de ambos estaban creciendo en intensidad y Severus decidió que debería probar el cuello de aquella criatura tan hermosa. Harry siseo con el primer beso en su cuello y gimió cuando esos labios continuaron su camino hacia su pecho.

—¡Más! —Dijo Harry cuando la boca de aquel hombre tomo su miembro y empezó a chuparlo con deleite.

Severus hizo que Harry se corriera antes de continuar el camino de besos hasta sus pies. Y cuando tuvo a Harry suplicando de nuevo, llevo sus dedos hacía la entrada de Harry. Estaba húmeda y chorreando fluido. Aun así, a pesar de lo excitado que estaba el chico, evidentemente, Severus empezó a trabajar la entrada, preparando al chico para la intrusión.

Su miembro de Severus ya estaba dolorosamente erecto y ansioso de entrar en el chico, así que en cuanto sintió que el joven se relajaba con sus dedos, volteó al chico sobre su estómago y coloco una almohada debajo de sus caderas, le separo las piernas y empezó a penetrarlo.

Harry se sentía morir de placer, estaba lleno y estirado como nunca, y eso que jamás había jugado con su trasero cuando se masturbaba ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Por Merlín que en ese momento no podía acordarse y todo lo que quería era que el profesor lo empezara a follar correctamente.

Cuando se enfundo por completo, Severus empezó a embestir lento, pero pronto sus instintos de Alpha lo dominaron y empezó a embestir con fuerza, haciendo que tanto el joven como la cama, se movieran. Harry empezó a moverse contra Severus y juntos estaban sincronizándose y exprimiendo cada gota de placer que podían.

En un punto, Severus sintió como la base de su miembro empezaba a hincharse y una parte de su mente le estaba gritando que se retirara de aquel cálido y húmedo interior, pero otra parte de él, una que gritaba mucho más alto que la otra, le estaba diciendo lo bien que se sentiría llenar a este chico con su semen, hacerle un hijo, reclamar a su pareja.

Severus estaba por correrse al igual que Harry y se acercó al cuello expuesto del chico. Su piel impoluta olía cada vez más fuerte a Gardenias y ahora, también olía a chocolate oscuro, su café favorito y esas donas con glaseado y rellenas de jalea que le gustaba comer. Este chico olía a todo lo que le gustaba en el mundo y sus dientes se acercaron.

Harry sintió la mordida y aunque dolió, en segundos paso a un intenso placer que hizo que terminara de correrse, al tiempo que sentía como aquella bola en el pene de su profesor, bloqueaba todo movimiento y pudo sentir como era llenado en su totalidad por el cálido esperma de su amante.

Harry colapso y sintió como era besado por unos labios cálidos y dulces, mientras seguía conectado por sus partes íntimas con el profesor. Pasaron apenas minutos y aquella bola no bajaba, pero el miembro de Severus tampoco se ablandaba y con cuidado, Severus cambio de posición a Harry, de forma que ahora estaban frente a frente.

Harry estaba ruborizado en todo el cuerpo, y sus ojos verdes eran de un verde intenso. Severus podía perderse en aquellos ojos y moriría feliz en ese momento, sabiendo que había estado dentro de aquella hermosa criatura.

Embistió de nuevo a Harry y continúo haciéndolo hasta que Harry volvió a correrse entre ambos. Severus también sintió que se vaciaba por completo y por fin estaba bajando aquella bola.

Ambos pudieron separarse y cayeron en un sueño tranquilo. Por unas horas al menos.

* * *

Severus se despertó y estaba adolorido de todas partes. Sobre todo, se sentía agotado de cierta parte y se preguntaba por qué había tanto semen seco en las sabanas. Luego observo un trasero redondo y firme, lleno de marcas de amor que continuaban por toda la columna hasta el cuello, donde se veía cabello sudado y pegado al mismo.

Todos los recuerdos de Severus estaban borrosos y tenía destellos de haber tenido sexo por mucho tiempo. Aun adormilado, conjuro un _Tempus_ con su varita y observo que había dormido tres días. Curioso. Dentro de la bruma de sus recuerdos, había un joven de ojos hermosos y cabello revuelto, y… ¡oh no! Severus recordaba un único joven que tenía cabello negro revuelto y ojos verdes, y ese mismo joven había tenido síntomas que parecían una intoxicación por alimentos… pero eran también los mismos que un Omega cuando mostraba su género.

Fue solo una coincidencia que además de los primeros signos de su segundo género, también empezara su primer celo, y Severus era el Alpha que había estado cerca. No, esto era peor. Severus mismo había sido un Alpha tardío y reveló su segundo género días después de cumplir los 17. Por lo que sabía, este joven ya había cumplido los 17 desde hace meses.

Había pensado que el Potter menor ya habría revelado su segundo género, y si había tardado tanto tiempo, entonces era un mago poderoso, pero un Omega… el mundo mágico estaría decepcionado. Además estaba el asunto de su compañero… entonces Severus tuvo un destello de memoria, de haber mordido un cuello.

Con temor, quito con cuidado el cabello que cubría la parte posterior del cuello del joven que seguía durmiendo y vio con horror la marca infame de una mordida.

Él, Severus Snape, antiguo mortífago, acababa de vincularse con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico inglés.

Estaba muy jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado pensando en publicar los primeros capítulos de algunos fics que tengo en la computadora pero aún no me he decidido. Bueno, a lo que nos truje chencha como dice mi abue.
> 
> Este va a ser mi primer omegaverse. No me había atrevido con este género porque, por un lado, hay varios estereotipos que me molestan y por el otro, había conceptos que no me quedaban claro. Creo que si he leído 5 o 6 que me han gustado, han sido mucho. “El Elegido” de sh1mm1 y la serie Omega!verse de Sablesilverrain estarían dentro de los que me gustarían y uno que en este momento no me acuerdo su nombre, donde Harry y Severus están en roles distintos aunque sean Omega y Alpha respectivamente. Es decir, Severus se queda en casa y Harry trabaja.
> 
> Entonces, pensé que eso era lo que quería, pero sentí que en ese fic los pusieron muy rápido en el intercambio de roles. Así que surgió esta idea. Tengo un esbozo de a donde quiero aterrizar esto pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que las musas decidan ir en otra dirección
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Saludos, Silvergreen.
> 
> Fb (por si aún no lo tienen): fb.com/silvergreenroyalty
> 
> Pd1: prefiero usar Alpha que Alfa. Así que usaré ese término solo por gusto. Espero no les importe mucho.
> 
> Pd2: Avísenme si me mandan una solicitud de amistad en facebook con su nombre de usuario, para saber que son ustedes y no gente que ni al caso.


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry se despertó en medio de una bruma placentera aunque sentía todo su cuerpo contracturado. Estiro sus extremidades casi como un gato y sintió una punzada en el coxis y más abajo. Cuando intentó sentarse, pudo sentir como su cuerpo protestaba en todas partes, pero el dolor principal se irradiaba desde su parte más noble hacía varias direcciones.

—Aquí, toma esto—Entre el dolor, Harry reconoció la voz del profesor Snape y tomó el vial ofrecido, seguro de que estaba en la enfermería y el profesor le estaba entregando alguna poción para el dolor.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry con voz pastosa, preguntándose qué clase de enfermedad podía dejarlo en tal clase de dolor. Al menos la comezón que había tenido desde hace días por fin había desaparecido y su temperatura parecía normal.

Solo estaba ese extraño dolor en su trasero que empezaba a remitir. Harry entonces se froto la parte de atrás de su cuello y pudo sentir protuberancias como costras en algún tipo de patrón. Casi rectas pero formando una especie de arco, quizás un círculo… se sentían como marcas de dientes.

¿¡Alguien lo había mordido!? Las marcas no se asemejaban a una bestia de Hagrid o una mascota de algún alumno, parecían dientes humanos y Harry había leído lo suficiente como para saber que alguien lo había mordido para vincularse con él. Eso solo quería decir que él era un… ¿Qué era él? Tenía destellos de recuerdos y lo último que aparecía en su cerebro era estar debajo de alguien, siendo penetrado, y podía oír el rechinido de una cama…

Harry abrió los ojos con horror. Recordaba ojos negros y cabello lacio y negro como tinta hecha hilo, una nariz aguileña que aspiraba su aroma y luego… la mordida, el placer, y esa especie de bola. Eso debía ser un nudo. Lo que quería decir que el vínculo con su compañero se había completado.

Harry no quería voltear y ver a su alrededor pero tenía que hacerlo. El silencio era sepulcral y pensó que estaría solo el profesor Snape y Madame Pomfrey pero se equivocó. Había dos Aurores, sus padres, su padrino siendo sujetado por una cuerda hechizada que sostenía Remus, Madame Pomfrey, su jefa de Casa, el director y finalmente, en una silla pegada a su cama, con una cara digna de un funeral, estaba el profesor Snape.

—Señor Potter—Comenzó el director—Me temo que necesitaremos su declaración para esclarecer los hechos acontecidos los últimos tres días. El profesor Snape aquí presente, me llamó por flu el día de hoy, y me dijo una historia donde usted parecía tener síntomas de haberse intoxicado con algún alimento… lo siguiente que sabe el profesor Snape es que había abusado de usted y pedía ser entregado a las autoridades correspondientes ¿Sabe usted por qué diría algo así? —.

Albus Dumbledore no parecía enojado sino preocupado. Harry no entendía por qué, ninguna ley encerraría al profesor Snape por haber tenido sexo con Harry, ya que según sus leyes, Harry era un adulto. El profesor Snape, aunque era un profesor temporal, no estaba sujeto a la carta de comportamiento de Hogwarts para el personal, y además de todo, si Harry se había vinculado a él, tendría una cláusula de exclusión por ser compañeros apareados. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, Harry contó su versión de los hechos mientras los Aurores tomaban notas.

Cuando Harry terminó, ambos Aurores, un hombre alto, de color, y una chica con el cabello rosa chicle, estaban murmurando en voz baja y se escuchaban palabras de “vinculo”, “destinados”, y “considerando todo”. Finalmente, Madame Pomfrey se acercó a Harry y se sentó en la silla que Severus le ofreció—Cariño, lo que sucedió es que te has vinculado con el profesor Snape—.

—Creo que me di cuenta de eso Madame, pero si eso está sobre la mesa, ¿Por qué están aquí dos Aurores? —Harry miró hacía los Aurores y la chica de cabello rosa le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa amigable. Se veía muy joven para ser una Auror.

Madame Pomfrey bufó—Eso es por su exagerado sentido de la moral y la decencia—Harry levantó una ceja como había visto hacer a su jefa de Casa—Si, mis pensamientos exactos. Le he explicado que dada la biología de sus géneros secundarios era muy probable que no pudieran hacer nada para evitar un acoplamiento—Madame Pomfrey sonrió—Sin embargo, había dos cosas que no pudimos prever. Si el vínculo hubiera sido un vínculo sencillo y ninguno de ustedes lo deseara… bueno, había una serie de pociones que podrían haber tomado para disolver el vínculo y ambos serían libres de ir por su lado si eso es lo que hubieran querido—.

—¿Pero…? —Harry sabía que lo que la medibruja iba a decirle era malo. Había tenido sus dosis de enfermería durante sus prácticas y partidos de Quidditch a lo largo de los años y había aprendido sobre algunas cosas que hacia la mujer cuando quería dar malas noticias a alguien.

—Pero el vínculo que ustedes tienen no se puede deshacer sin consecuencias terribles para ambos. Creo que tus padres te explicaron el asunto de los destinados ¿O no? —Harry asintió—Bueno, los síntomas que ambos describieron son exactamente los de una pareja destinada y ambos entraron en celo también. La comezón y la fiebre (la fiebre es sobre todo por el celo), así como el mareo y la libido excesiva, son síntomas de tu revelación de segundo género—.

—¿Qué sería…? —.

Madame Pomfrey respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos un momento. Dioses, ella sabía que de alguna forma, esto estaría en la prensa del día siguiente, si no es que en una edición especial—Omega, Harry querido. Eres un Omega—.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido y se quedó meditabundo unos instantes. En realidad no le importaba ser Omega. Ciertamente si clasificaba en un equipo profesional, debería tener cuidado durante el celo, pero para eso existían los supresores, los anticonceptivos muggles y mágicos, y existían cosas como la licencia por maternidad. Además, de los retazos de recuerdos que comenzaban a aparecer al frente de su mente, parecía que no le disgustaba para nada ser el pasivo. Entonces, ¿Por qué todos parecían como si alguien hubiera muerto?

Entonces se le ocurrió que había todavía algo más—¿Hay más, cierto? —.

—Si, cariño. Según nos dijo el profesor Snape… bueno, durante su acoplamiento él te anudo. Ninguno tuvo tiempo o la mente clara para usar una poción, hechizo o anticonceptivo muggle al menos…—Madame Pomfrey suspiro por enésima vez—Harry, mi niño, vas a ser “padre”—.

Harry estaba en shock. No podía ser cierto. ¡Un bebé! De acuerdo, apestaba que la pérdida de su virginidad no fuera por un amor profundo y que se hubiera vinculado con un virtual desconocido, pero un bebé… ¡Apenas tenía 17 años! Ni siquiera había terminado la escuela. ¿Qué pasaría con sus EXTASIS? ¿Y el Quidditch? Al menos había asistido a varias entrevistas durante el verano y participo en varios fichajes, pero tener un bebé ciertamente complicaría sus planes.

Había demasiadas cosas que pensar ¿Se tendrían que casar? ¿O solo vivir juntos? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo iban a vivir? ¿Dónde iban a vivir? ¿Por qué sus padres se veían tan devastados y su padrino como un animal rabioso a punto de morder la yugular del profesor? ¿Mortífago? ¿Por qué importaría que el profesor fuera un antiguo mortífago? Sirius seguía despotricando contra el profesor y llamándole Quejicus y mortífago, serpiente viscosa…

—Es suficiente padrino—Dijo Harry, con una voz más calmada de la que sentía. Esa voz tranquila su familia la conocía de sobra, era cuando Harry estaba al borde de su peor humor—No es como planee mi vida, pero no voy a huir de MI responsabilidad. Este bebé apenas tiene días de formado, aún tenemos tiempo de decidir (y por tenemos me refiero a mi compañero apareado) que hacer sobre él o ella, y sobre MI vínculo con el profesor, solo él y yo tenemos que discutirlo. Así que todos dejen de hacer esas caras como si mi vida hubiera llegado a su fin—.

Harry les lanzó una fiera mirada a su familia. Observo que su jefa de Casa asentía hacía él, y había un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos, así como en los del director. El profesor Snape parecía algo ceniciento pero asintió en dirección de Harry, diciéndole sin palabras que tendrían una larga charla sobre el desarrollo de su vínculo. Los Aurores solo anotaron algo en un pergamino y no dijeron nada. Madame Pomfrey estaba sonriéndole y dándole una mirada de orgullo.

—Sabía que eras un buen chico y serás un maravilloso adulto. Si deciden tener al bebé, vengan a verme, los orientare sobre alternativas, ya sea que decidan conservarlo o darlo en adopción. Mientras tanto, estoy segura de que tu pareja puede elaborar las pociones necesarias para tus síntomas y una poción nutricional especial para embarazos. Por lo demás, otro par de pociones para el dolor y algo para las, erhm, rozaduras por fricción y estarás fuera de aquí para mañana—.

—Gracias Madame Pomfrey—.

—De nada cariño. Solo algo más. Si deciden continuar con el embarazo, deberás dejar el Quidditch hasta que nazca el bebé y hayan pasado al menos 40 días. Luego de eso, no hay ninguna contraindicación excepto el régimen de supresores ¿Has entendido todo o necesitas que clarifique algún punto? —.

—Ninguno Madame, me ha quedado claro, pero si tengo dudas, vendré con usted—.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Si me disculpas Harry, creo que tienes personas que quiere hablar contigo—Madame Pomfrey se retiró del lado de Harry y les lanzo miradas de advertencia a los Potter y los padrinos del chico.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron los Potter, Lily ya había más o menos aceptado el hecho de que su hijo mayor acababa de embarazarse del profesor Snape. Nunca le habían hablado a Harry sobre el profesor y el papel que jugó en su pasado, pero eso no era lo relevante en este momento. Lily miró a Severus y sabía que había una razón por la cual su antiguo mejor amigo era el destinado de su hijo. Solo que por merlín bendito, no podía ver cuál era en esos momentos.

James, por otro lado, junto con Sirius, estaba más que horrorizado por la crueldad del destino. No bastaba con que Harry fuera un Omega, lo que de por sí ya era problemático, sino que además, se había apareado con su antiguo némesis escolar. Quejicus debía estar regocijándose internamente por haber corrompido al único hijo varón de James y el ahijado de Sirius. Ninguno de los dos hombres iba a entender razones en el corto plazo.

Remus, sin embargo, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Harry era sobre todo, extrovertido y tenaz, rayado en lo terco. Harry tenía un plan de vida, donde jugaría profesionalmente al Quidditch saliendo de Hogwarts. Empezaría con las ligas menores y ficharía para uno de los equipos principales en un par de años. Ese era su plan ¿Cómo iban a decirle que nunca, en la historia del Quidditch, habían fichado a un Omega en ninguno equipo principal? La industria del Quidditch profesional estaba llena de prejuicios y JAMAS se fichaba a un Omega fuera de las ligas menores.

El hombre lobo Omega pensó que Harry iba a encontrar mucha resistencia y vería sus sueños truncados. Luego se vería obligado a buscar otros trabajos, ninguno siquiera parecido a lo que en realidad quería. Así que era casi innegable que terminaría frustrado y probablemente se vería confinado a ser Ama de Casa.

Para Remus no fue algo difícil convertirse en Ama de Casa porque él siempre había sido hogareño y su sueño era tener bebés y un esposo o esposa. Siendo un hombre lobo y un Omega, no tenía muchas posibilidades pero tuvo la suerte de encontrar a su destinado y que este fuera su mejor amigo además. Sirius era un buen esposo y lo consentía terriblemente, a él y a sus hijos.

Pero Harry era diferente, él quería más de su vida y Remus sabia, solo sabía, que los prejuicios contra los Omegas iban a hacerle daño a su cachorro. Severus por otro lado… ciertamente, el hombre tenía un alto sentido de la moral y la decencia, ya que lo primero que pensó fue en entregarse a las autoridades, aunque ninguna ley lo iba a condenar por seguir sus instintos, además de que Harry también fue un participante activo en el vínculo. No, Severus era al menos honorable. Pero ser honorable era una cosa ¿Podría Severus hacer feliz a su ahijado?

Albus había dicho que Severus tenía cuatro Maestrías Mágicas y dos diplomados muggles, así como diversos títulos de campeonatos de esgrima. Ciertamente, era inteligente y seguramente era una cualidad que podría heredar el bebé. Iris sería una tía consentidora, y ni hablar de Leo o Aquarius, ambos chicos iban a estar en la luna cuando supieran la llegada de un nuevo cachorro a la manada. Por ese lado no debía preocuparse. Le preocupaba más la reacción de James y Sirius, era evidente que ambos habían esperado que Harry fuera un Alpha.

Severus observaba la interacción silenciosa entre todos y estaba un poco harto, así que decidió dar un salto de fe y camino sin decir palabra hasta la cama del muchacho, sentándose de vuelta en la silla donde había estado originalmente. James y Sirius le fruncieron el ceño, sobre todo Sirius quien seguía atado por su marido. Severus suspiró y hablo fuerte y claro.

—Por la presente, en plenitud de mis facultades físicas y mentales, declaro mis intenciones de formalizar mi vínculo con Harry James Potter. Si el aludido está de acuerdo con mi solicitud, me gustaría iniciar un noviazgo con él mismo, que puede derivar en un matrimonio. También anuncio mi intención de dialogar sobre nuestra futura descendencia y llegar a un acuerdo en que ambos estemos de acuerdo—.

LA magia de Severus se arremolino a su alrededor, esperando la respuesta de Harry—Yo, Harry James Potter, acepto las solicitudes de Severus Tobías Snape, en plenitud de mis facultades físicas y mentales, dialogaremos hasta acordar un trato mutuamente beneficioso y para nuestra posible descendencia—.

La magia de Harry se arremolino y fundió con la de Severus y apareció un pergamino con el contrato escrito en tinta dorada. Ambos magos rasgaron la piel de uno de sus dedos para hacerlo sangrar y pusieron sus respectivas gotas de sangre en el pergamino mágico. Brillo un momento y luego floto hasta los Aurores, ya que eran representantes del ministerio.

—Vaya, esperábamos hacer nosotros el papeleo, pero no me quejare de que nos ahorren trabajo señor Snape—Dijo el Auror de color.

—Entonces, solo para que quede claro, ¿Están seguros de que no viole la ley? —Pregunto Severus.

El Auror se rió con voz profunda—Claro que no. Si el joven hubiera tenido residuos de drogas o señales de violencia, o sus recuerdos demostraran que hubiera sido forzado, estaría en Azkaban, pero dado que el vínculo se formó en medio de un celo y de buena gana, es legal—.

Severus suspiró—De acuerdo, gracias por todo Auror Shacklebolt y Auror Tonks—.

—No hay de que, señor Snape. Si no hay nada más que hace aquí, nos retiramos, solo debemos archivar la intención de noviazgo, y si deciden formalizar con un matrimonio, pueden hacerlo hasta un mes antes del nacimiento de su primogénito o después de la cuarentena luego del parto—Severus asintió a la Auror Tonks y ambos aurores salieron de la enfermería.

Ahora solo quedaban los padres de Harry, sus padrinos, la jefa de Casa de Harry y el director.

—¿Comprenderás, mi querido muchacho, que tendremos que darte un alojamiento diferente? —.

Harry asintió—Bueno, entonces, si me disculpan, me retiro, debo organizar el traslado de las pertenecías de Harry. Hasta luego mi niño—El director entonces salió de la habitación.

—Avísenme su decisión sobre su primogénito a la brevedad señor Potter. Debo saber si aún seguirá en el equipo de Quidditch. Por lo demás, no veo que su situación deba cambiar sus horarios de clase, a menos claro, que decidan entre usted y su pareja que el embarazo continúe, en cuyo caso, además del Quidditch, tendrá que posponer su EXTASIS de DCAO y Pociones, ya que ambos son potencialmente riesgosos para los embarazos—Harry asintió—Bien, lo veré mañana señor Potter—.

En la habitación, ya solo quedaban sus padres y padrinos de Harry así como su compañero apareado. La tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo y si las miradas mataran, el profesor Snape ya estaría muerto y convertido en cenizas.

—Cariño, ¿sabes que te apoyaremos en cualquier decisión que tomes, verdad? —Empezó a decirle su madre. Harry iba a contestar algo pero su madre continuo—Si decides no tener al bebé te apoyaremos y buscaremos una manera de disolver el vínculo si eso es lo que quieres—.

Harry parpadeo confundido ¿De qué estaban hablando sus padres? ¿No le habían dicho solo hace unos meses que los compañeros destinados eran lo mejor y a lo que cada persona debería aspirar?

—Sí hijo, no te preocupes, buscaremos un modo de que tu vinculo se disuelva—Agregó su padre y Harry empezaba a enojarse y Sirius estaba por agregar algo de su propia cosecha pero Remus lanzó un hechizo de mordaza y calló efectivamente a su esposo.

Luego de silenciar a Sirius, Remus fulminó con la mirada a sus mejores amigos y se acercó a la cama de su ahijado, saludo a Severus con un sencillo “hola” y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Harry—Harry, sé que no sabes tanto sobre ser un Omega, así que me gustaría que vinieras a verme si tienes alguna duda. Y sobre tu nueva situación, bueno, yo tuve gemelos, creo que puedo orientarte sobre lo que puedes esperar de tu embarazo y felicidades por haber encontrado a tu destinado—Remus le sonrió a Harry y este le regreso la sonrisa.

Luego, Remus se dirigió a Severus—Severus, no es mi rol decirte que hacer a partir de ahora. Se que durante nuestra juventud pasaron muchas cosas y no espero que seamos los mejores amigos, pero ahora tenemos algo en común y espero que podamos llegar a un, digamos, cierto entendimiento y civilidad. De parte mía, prometo tratarte con respeto y respetar las decisiones que ambos tomen como pareja. Tiene mi apoyo y si en algún momento, deseas hablar con alguien, mi puerta siempre estará abierta. Felicidades por haber encontrado a tu destinado—Remus le dio una sonrisa amable al final y se levantó de la cama.

Sin decir nada más, arrastro a punta de varita a Sirius fuera de la enfermería. James y Lily se veían positivamente incómodos y arguyeron que tenían algunas cosas que hacer y se fueron de ahí, dejando a la nueva pareja a solas.

Harry miraba a sus manos y hacia Severus, pasando del hombre a sus manos y viceversa. Esto estaba tornándose muy incómodo, así que haciendo gala de su Casa, tomo un respiro profundo y decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos—Profesor… mire, sé que quizás no soy su primera elección cuando piensa en la palabra “destinado”, pero el asunto es que, aunque nosotros no podamos ser una pareja “tradicional”, tenemos que pensar en una vida nueva que ya está formándose. Si gusta, podemos hablar mañana con más calma, una vez que me den de alta. El director acaba de decir que nos dio unas habitaciones…—.

—Recuerdo bien, y dijo que le darían a usted un nuevo alojamiento—.

Harry rodo los ojos—Son alojamientos para compañeros apareados—.

—Creo que no me he explicado bien. Solo tengo autorizado una semana de clases y de hecho, estoy abusando de la hospitalidad del director al permanecer aquí. Mañana acabaría la serie de ponencias y eso sería todo—.

Harry palideció—¿Piensa abandonarnos? —.

Severus se paró y tomo las manos de su compañero—Nada de eso, lo que intento decir es que tendré que rentar un lugar temporal en lo que nace el bebé y pasa usted la cuarentena. Bueno, eso sí está de acuerdo conmigo en que el embarazo continúe—.

—Ni siquiera tiene que preguntarlo—Harry sonrió—Me encanta la idea de formar una familia. No importa como haya sido formada esta. Entonces, ¿vendría a Hogwarts de visita? —.

Severus asintió—Supongo que el director podría extenderme algún tipo de permiso para venir a visitarle y empezar nuestro noviazgo—.

—Eso me agradaría. Además, estoy seguro de que le gustaría venir a los exámenes físicos y eso—Dijo Harry, algo más tranquilo.

—En vista de que, bueno, ya tenemos un vínculo y somos destinados, creo que deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres—Sugirió Severus.

Harry sonrió ante la propuesta—Severus—El aludido sonrió—Si, creo que sería lo mejor. Sería raro seguirte llamando profesor—.

—Muy bien… Harry—Harry sonrió. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre con aquella voz profunda—Ya que hemos decidido que el bebé nazca, ¿Qué otra cosa te gustaría que habláramos? —.

—¿Tendríamos que casarnos? —.

Severus lo pensó un momento y soltó las manos de Harry, pero volvió a tomar una de ellas—Supongo que eso depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas. No tengo problemas en que solo vivamos juntos si eso es lo que prefieres. Incluso si quieres tu propia habitación, no estaría reacio a concedértelo. Pero creo que tendremos varios meses para decidir nuestros arreglos de vivienda y reglas de la casa—.

—¿Reglas de la casa? —.

—Si, ya sabes, como quien cocina y quien lava los platos, ese tipo de cosas—.

—Entonces ¿No esperas una Ama de Casa? —.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué serías un “amo de casa”? No se tus planes de carrera, pero dudo mucho que estar en casa y atender a tu pareja e hijos sea lo que quieres de tu vida—Severus parecía genuinamente ofendido de que creyeran que esperaba una pareja “hogareña”.

Harry sonrió brillantemente, quizás Severus era lo que buscaba. Luego se le ocurrió tardíamente que había algo más que tratar, algo que dijo Remus—¿A qué se refería Remus sobre que “pasaron muchas cosas” cuando eran jóvenes? —.

Severus suspiro y palideció un poco—Creo que eso puede esperar hasta mañana. Es una historia algo larga y tanto tus padres como padrinos están involucrados en muchos niveles, incluso cierta persona que ya falleció y fue amigo de tus padres—.

Harry pareció meditar sobre esto y asintió—De acuerdo, entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana en “mi habitación”? —.

Severus sonrió—Dalo por hecho. ¿Algo más que quieras hablar en este momento? —.

Harry pensó un momento sobre eso. Bueno, había una cosa que le molestaba de todo esto y es que su primera vez fue en medio de un celo y aunque recordaba algunas cosas, en general era un asunto brumoso, pero no podía pedir inmediatamente sexo a este hombre, por mucho que fuera su compañero apareado, pero quizás… algo pequeño, no representaría un problema.

—¿Me besarías? —Severus parpadeo confundido—Mira, no sé si me creas, pero cuando empezó el celo, mi mente ya no estaba en su lugar y yo… era virgen—Severus palideció—Es frustrante no recordar mi primera vez y no es que sea inocente respecto al sexo, tuve otras actividades pero nada con penetración y bueno… no digo que tengamos sexo mañana mismo, pero me gustaría…—.

Harry fue callado por un par de labios que se posaron sobre los suyos con delicadeza. Sus propios labios cosquilleaban y se sentía impelido a abrirlos. El beso fue tentativo y Harry cerró los ojos. Severus, sintiendo que Harry se había rendido a su beso, empezó un lento baile de labios y lengua, abriendo sus labios y recibiendo el dulce néctar de Harry en su boca.

Cuando la caricia terminó, Harry suspiro al tiempo que buscaba aire. Ese beso estaba en el tope de su lista de los mejores besos de la historia. Abrió los ojos y observo que Severus tenía un rubor adorable en su rostro. Al parecer, él no había sido el único afectado por el beso.

—Mañana hablaremos más—Dijo Severus y deposito un beso en la sien de su pareja—Te lo prometo—.

Con eso, Severus se levantó de la silla y salió de la enfermería, dejando a Harry a solas. Iris y los gemelos Black, Leo y Aquarius, llegaron horas después y como había supuesto, los tres estaban exultantes de convertirse en tíos, aunque Iris no dejo de molestarlo con que ahora era “todo un hombre” y que tenía la suerte más increíble del mundo. Revelación de segundo género, encuentro con el destinado, vinculado y embarazado, todo en un solo celo.

Leo también agrego lo increíble de la probabilidad estadística de que eso pasara y Harry resoplo ante eso. Aquarius era más tranquilo y le dijo que ahora tenía que hacer un plan de vida y agregar al bebé a sus planes previos, ver qué cambios serían necesarios y eso.

La última visita del día fue Hermione y Ron. Mientras Hermione estaba saltando por todos lados, emocionada de que Harry hubiera encontrado a su destinado, independientemente de que ahora estaba embarazado, Ron parecía enfermo. No miraba a Harry a los ojos y aunque no estaba siendo grosero, parecía de alguna forma… decepcionado. Harry frunció el ceño. La mirada de su mejor amigo se parecía a la de James y Sirius. ¿Ron también tendría problemas con que se hubiera vinculado con el profesor?

Sin embargo, Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a su mejor amigo el porqué de esa mirada, ya que Madame Pomfrey insistió en que se fueran porque estaban cerca del toque de queda y les dijo que saldría al día siguiente, seguramente para la hora del almuerzo. Ambos jóvenes salieron y se despidieron de Harry, Ron un poco serio y Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Harry se prometió a si mismo que llegaría al fondo de ese comportamiento extraño en su mejor amigo.

* * *

Mientras Harry dormía, Severus estaba caminando de aquí para allá en el Londres muggle, específicamente en una habitación de hotel, ya que necesitaba hablar con algunas personas en Estados Unidos y que le prestaran algunos contactos. Además, la persona al teléfono era su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

—Pues sí que tienes una suerte de perros, aunque no necesariamente es algo malo, Sev—Dijo la persona del otro lado.

—Cállate. Si hubieras visto las miradas de Black y Potter padre, no estarías diciendo eso. Parecían decididos a matarme si con eso eliminaban el vínculo. Solo porque es un vínculo de destinados es que conservo mi piel—Una risa surgió del auricular—No te rías—.

—Bueno, bueno, me calmó. Mira, llama por flu a Lucius, tiene un pequeño negocio de bienes raíces que maneja su esposa y debe tener alguna propiedad que se adecue a tu presupuesto. Sugeriría una pequeña propiedad mágica en el Londres Muggle, ya que no tendrías que adecuar una propiedad a que acepte tecnología, sino solo limitar las zonas de exclusión mágica—.

—Bueno, eso resuelve la mayor parte de mi necesidad de conexión electrónica. Ahora, ¿sobre mi dinero? —.

—Sí, sí, yo le digo a mi esposo sobre tu dinero. Sabes que él te adora y se va a volver loco con que tengas un pequeño Sevvie corriendo por ahí, haciendo pociones con lodo y flores—.

—Primero que nada, dile a ese saco de pulgas que tiene prohibido llamarle Sevvie a mi primogénito. No se aun si será niño o niña, y sobre las pociones… bueno, su otro padre parece ser hábil jugando al Quidditch…—Un gritó surgió del auricular—Si, tienes permitido comprarle su primera Snitch si resulta que le gusta el Quidditch cuando tenga edad para usar una escoba infantil—.

—Aww, Sev, sabes cómo me ilusiona que tengas un bebé—Severus sonrió—Bueno, entonces, me encargare de enviarte tus textos por e-mail y cualquier cosa de tu investigación, no dudes en llamarme o escribirme. Y sabes, podrías hablar con Lucius. Él, aunque solo es un entusiasta de Artes Oscuras, tiene cierto gusto por la historia, así que podría ser una buena fuente para tu investigación—.

—Lo tomare en cuenta. Me tengo que ir si quiero alcanzar despierto a Lucius—.

—Está bien Sev. Y felicidades por encontrar a tu destinado—Dijo la voz en el auricular.

—Gracias Reg. Y salúdame a Fenrir—Regulus se rio y colgó.

Severus sonrió ante el teléfono cuando colgó también. Hace años, Severus ayudo a Regulus a escaparse con Fenrir. Walburga nunca hubiera aceptado esa unión, y mucho menos el segundo genero de Reg, Omega. Así que cuando Madame Pomfrey iba a escribir el documento sobre el segundo genero de Reg, le lanzaron un _Confundus_ y una “sugerencia” de que pusiera “Alpha” en el registro. Solo esperaron a que Regulus se graduara y Severus le dio un traslador ilegal a su mejor amigo y su pareja. Años después, Regulus le retribuyo el favor cuando el mismo Severus se había mudado a Estados Unidos luego del fin de la guerra.

Inglaterra ya no era su hogar. Lily jamás le perdono su desliz con las palabras, su madre había muerto y aunque Albus abogo por el, diciendo que había sido un espía, el clima “anti-mortífagos” era brutal. No, Inglaterra ya no podía ser su hogar y se mudó a América. Alcanzó a Regulus en nueva York y de ahí se movieron por varios estados hasta que se establecieron en Nueva Orleans.

Regulus se había asentado en una comunidad de “magos vudú”, que solo eran magos oscuros, cuya presencia estaba perfectamente permitida en Estados Unidos y Fenrir consiguió empleo en un banco mágico del país, donde criaturas y magos trabajaban lado a lado. El estatuto de secreto era más estricto que en Inglaterra, pero había relajado sus políticas en cuanto a los matrimonios con muggles (en EE.UU. les llamaban no-majs).

Como fuera, Regulus y Fenrir fueron una gran ayuda cuando hizo la mudanza completa al país. Teniendo mucha libertad y con nadie a quien le importara su tatuaje en el brazo, Severus se dedicó a buscar nuevas cosas en que interesarse, así fue como encontró la universidad mágica de Louisiana, e hizo tres maestrías además de revalidar su Maestría de Pociones. Viendo que la universidad tenía una rama muggle, consiguió interesarse en dos diplomados y gracias a un “amigo con derechos” que tuvo, se interesó en el esgrima.

Reg ya era su mejor amigo, pero Fenrir se hizo un hueco en su corazón y ahora los consideraba sus más cercanos amigos. Lucius era un amigo del pasado, y dada su afiliación anterior, no estaban en tan buenos términos, pero tomando en cuenta que los Slytherin aun tenían “cierta” fama, ningún Slytherin le negaría ayuda a otro Slytherin… con la cantidad adecuada de oro o favores. Si Reg le había asegurado que Lucius ayudaría, quería decir que Regulus tenía algo contra Lucius, y Lucius no podría negarse a ayudarle.

Definitivamente hablaría con Harry sobre la elección de padrinos para su primogénito. Reg se había ganado ser uno de ellos.

* * *

Harry estaba ya durmiendo y Severus organizando los siguientes meses de su vida, así como algunas cosas para su noviazgo. Mientras esto ocurría, Sirius Black y James Potter estaban buscando en las bóvedas de ambas familias algo, un libro, un grimorio, lo que fuera, que permitiera la disolución de aquel maldito vinculo.

Ambos estaban seguros de que Harry no querría tener al engendro de aquel hombre en lo que ellos calificaban de prácticamente una violación. Además, necesitaban alguna forma de cambiar el género secundario de Harry. Un Omega. Sirius no tenía problemas con los Omegas, pero Harry quería jugar Quidditch. Ningún equipo iba a ficharlo siendo Omega. Por eso estaban afanosos en buscar una forma de que pudiera cambiar a Alpha.

Era infructuoso, ambos lo sabían en el fondo, pero necesitaban intentarlo.

Mientras esos dos buscaban en todo lo que tenían disponible, Lily se preguntaba cómo fue que su hijo se vinculó con Severus. no era la peor elección de pareja, pero sabía que su antiguo amigo era espinoso y le preocupaba que fuera a tomar represalias contra Harry ahora que estaba bajo su yugo. Remus, por otro lado, empezó una carta para Harry, instándolo a visitarlo durante los fines de semana, seguro de que Albus permitiría alguna que otra salida especial y que estaba dispuesto a pasarle su conocimiento.

Remus sabía que mucho de los Omegas era más prejuicio que verdaderos hechos. Así que busco la carta que le enviara Corina. Una antigua amiga que, daba la casualidad, también era una Omega. Corina le había estado escribiendo sobre este movimiento para disolver prejuicios contra los Omegas, y Remus pensó que no hacía daño escribirle también una carta a Corina.


	3. Capítulo 3

Al final de su plática por flu con Lucius Malfoy, Severus acordó reunirse con Narcissa dentro de dos días, ya que Narcissa necesitaba ese tiempo para conseguir los datos de las propiedades en renta acordes a su presupuesto. Severus tenía suficiente dinero en el banco y con lo que ganaba de los torneos de esgrima y sus investigaciones y libros, podía tener cierto nivel holgado de vida.

Luego de haber dormido toda la noche, ayudado por algo de Sueño Sin Sueños, Severus hizo su rutina diaria y se preparó para acordar un permiso con Dumbledore para visitar a Harry. Además, estaba el asunto de las pociones para su pareja embarazada y quería empezar a llevar a cabo su noviazgo.

También había acordado hablar el día de hoy con Harry sobre el pasado de él con sus padres y padrinos. No era una charla que Severus esperara con ansias, pero de sus pocas relaciones anteriores había aprendido que la honestidad era siempre la mejor política. De hecho, era la primera cosa importante en una relación.

Ya había tenido sus dosis de manipulación en sus relaciones anteriores, muchas gracias. Desde el muggle que insistía en que vivieran juntos al mes de haber iniciado la relación, una vez con un hombre, dos con mujeres; hasta el Beta u Omega mágico que le había dicho que tenía planes de vida pero en cuanto mencionaba Severus planes de formar una familia, lo primero que habían dicho, en cada caso, hombre o mujer, era que estaban dispuestos a ser “amos de casa”.

Severus no quería un “amo o ama de casa”. Severus quería un verdadero compañero o compañera de vida, alguien con quien compartir responsabilidades, involucrarse en las decisiones que afectaban a ambos y sobre todo, deseaba una verdadera familia.

Cuando era niño, su madre que era una Alpha, lo tuvo con un muggle. Siendo que todos los muggles podían considerarse Betas, y su padre era del género contrario, su madre fue quien se embarazo. Ella le describió su embarazo como algo mágico y desde ese entonces, Severus decidió que él llevaría a los bebés y esperaba con fervor el día en que pudiera revelarse su segundo género y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un Omega, ya que como hombre, necesitaría otro hombre, un Alpha, para poder embarazarse.

Pero entonces llegó Lily, y Severus pensó que no sería algo tan malo ser solo el papá y no la mamá. Sin embargo, el destino cruel le envió golpe tras golpe y mientras Lily cada vez se alejaba más del durante la escuela, encontró otro amigo en la figura de Regulus, quién revelo su segundo genero mucho antes que él. Reg estaba asustado y Severus ya se había unido a los mortífagos cuando Reg encontró a su destinado.

Severus no odiaba ser un Alpha, era parte de lo que él era y por eso había aceptado su destino como solo el participe del embarazo pero no quien lo llevara. Ya había aceptado que Lily no era la chica perfecta y dulce que él había conocido y que en algún punto, ella tendría que haberle dado otra oportunidad a su amistad. Su psicólogo se lo había dicho, él fue tonto al haber ofendido a su amiga, pero si la amistad era profunda, no debió romperse por algo así, ella nunca quiso escuchar su versión de la historia. Severus tuvo que reconocer que el único amigo sincero que había tenido era Regulus, y después, Fenrir como el esposo de Regulus.

Además, irse de Inglaterra fue la mejor decisión. Ocupo su tiempo en algo productivo como sus Maestrías y tomo terapia para reconciliar muchas cosas de su pasado y malas decisiones. Llego a un acuerdo con su madre y padre, y aunque ambos estaban muertos, si vivieran, él podría decirles que los perdonaba. Incluso había llegado a un acuerdo con su última interacción de juventud con Lupin, sabiendo que en realidad, haber hablado del ataque hubiera hecho que el hombre muriera y de forma brutal.

Un hombre lobo atacando a un mago era enviado sin juicio a la división de Criaturas Peligrosas. No Azkaban, sino decapitación.

No, en retrospectiva, Albus Dumbledore era un intrigante vejete, pero había intentado proteger a la otra parte inocente de esa ocasión. Sirius Black era el culpable y seguramente, Dumbledore estaba tan feliz de que un miembro de la familia Black se hubiera alejado de “los caminos familiares” que cuando sucedió todo ese asunto, pensó que lo mejor era cubrir el hecho. Además, Walburga no hubiera aceptado un castigo como la expulsión sin averiguar por qué, y hubiera presionado para que ejecutaran a Lupin, usando a Severus como la “excusa”.

Severus había trabajado mucho durante estos 16 años de “exilio” y contando para ser el hombre que era ahora. De lo que sabía, era el único mago en el mundo con cuatro Maestrías antes de los 30, su Maestría de pociones la logro antes de los 20, convirtiéndose en el maestro más joven de pociones en, por lo que él sabía, siglos.

Seguramente James Potter y Sirius Black pensaban que estaría regodeándose de haber “corrompido” al chico, pero no. Severus había notado al joven durante las ponencias y aunque pensó que era atractivo, no pensó mucho más de él. Había dado un vistazo a sus calificaciones de años anteriores y era bastante inteligente, aunque su amiga nacida muggle lo superaba. Era un prodigio del quidditch y bastante popular.

Sobre su segundo género, bueno, el periódico que estaba leyendo en ese momento, tenía bastante información que no debería ser posible que alguien poseyera. Severus esperaba el anuncio de su vinculación y la revelación de su segundo género, pero este articulo incluso traía la información de destinados que tardaba 48 horas en ser actualizada en el ministerio y la información sobre el embarazo, que solo tenía la escuela.

Severus dudaba que Dumbledore se prestara a los vaivenes de la prensa, así que esta reporterucha, Rita Skeeter, debía tener algún informante o un dispositivo de escucha mágico en alguna parte del castillo. Sin embargo, sin pruebas de que ella hubiera hecho algo ilegal… uhm, quizás podía ocupar a Lucius para algo más que bienes raíces. Necesitaría averiguar cómo Skeeter obtenía su información, ya que parecía tener ojos y oídos en todos lados.

Cuando menos vio Severus, ya era cerca del mediodía y necesitaba ir a comprar unas cosas antes de presentarse en Hogwarts, así que salió de su habitación de hotel y salió al Londres Muggle para comprar lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Harry estaba molesto por el artículo, pero no porque revelaran que era un Omega, sino por la clara violación a su privacidad, de él y de su pareja… vinculo… novio. Si, eso era, novio era la palabra correcta.

Le había sorprendido que varios de sus compañeros ahora lo trataran, digamos, más “delicadamente”. Eso era extraño y no pudo darle mucho tiempo a pensarlo, ya que otro sector de la población estudiantil estaba exultante por felicitarlo de encontrar a su destinado. Todos coincidían en lo raro que era encontrarlo y que estaban felices por él, aunque ninguno se hubiera embarazado en el primer celo, pero bueno, solo duraría unos meses y luego podría planear a sus otros bebés si así lo decían él y su pareja.

Los otros tres Omegas actualmente en Hogwarts fueron directamente hacia él, con una pancarta de colores brillantes y le arrojaron serpentinas en cuanto entro al Gran Comedor, coreando “uno de nosotros, uno de nosotros”. Harry encontró el detalle conmovedor y divertido, ya que cuando acabo la algarabía, los tres Omegas le dijeron a Harry que cuando gustara, fuera con ellos para preguntar lo que fuera.

Slughorn, el profesor de Pociones, le dijo que lo viera al final de sus clases del día para hacer arreglos para las clases de su materia, y el profesor de DCAO lo insto también a que lo viera después de clases para adecuar su temario. Harry asintió ante los dos profesores y en general, quitando el articulo insidioso, el día era todo lo normal posible, excepto… Ron.

Ron y él habían sido amigos desde niños. Incluso cuando Harry reveló que era gay, la única que armo alboroto por ello había sido Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, ya que ella tenía la intención de convertirse en su esposa. Eso no sucedió y Ginny ahora estaba saliendo con uno de aquellos Omegas, ya que la niña revelo ser una Alpha.

Así que si el rechazar a su hermanita pequeña no había hecho mella en su amistad, ¿Por qué estaba tan serio Ron hacía él? no es que estuviera siendo grosero, era más como cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione era una chica, luego de que Viktor Krum la invitó a una cita. fue como un punto de inflexión para el chico. ¿Sería esto lo mismo? ¿Qué de pronto el que él fuera un Omega, obligaba a Ron a verlo con otra luz?

—Ron, sigo siendo Harry, ¿sabes? —Empezó Harry y Ron levantó la vista de su plato—No me ha crecido una segunda cabeza, no soy delicado y aun embarazado puedo patear tu trasero si me place. Soy Omega, no un tipo de criatura de Hagrid. Ser Omega no es “contagioso” y aunque tú seas un Alpha, yo ya estoy vinculado. No te voy a saltar encima, como no te salte encima cuando te dije que soy gay. Si esto—Dijo Harry, señalándose a sí mismo—Te causa un problema, bueno, me va a doler el fin de nuestra amistad, pero eso me dirá que tan fuerte era desde el inicio—.

Con esas palabras finales, Harry se levantó de su asiento y le dio una sonrisa compasiva a Ron—Herms, te veo en Encantamientos—Dijo antes de irse y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Hermione se levantó ofendida con Ron, le dio una mirada dura y salió detrás de Harry. Cuando lo alcanzó en el pasillo, Harry tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no estaba llorando como Magdalena. Eran, más bien, lágrimas de furia—Está bien Herms, en verdad estoy bien—Dijo Harry, con más tranquilidad que la que sentía.

—¿Sabes lo que más he admirado de ti, Harry? —Harry negó con la cabeza—Que siempre estas tranquilo. Tienes un enorme control de tus emociones. No sé si es parte de tu personalidad o lo desarrollaste con los años, pero jamás dejas que tu temperamento te controle. Y aunque admiro esa capacidad tuya, no es saludable controlarte tanto. Enójate, golpea algo, vamos a “destruir” un poco los maniquíes de DCAO, pero no dejes que lo que te está enojando, se quede dentro—.

Harry sonrió tristemente, seguía teniendo una mejor amiga al menos. Así que, confiando en que Herms jamás diría nada de lo que le contara, estallo. Le conto de cómo estaba asustado, de que parecía que sus padres estaban decepcionados de su género secundario, de cómo no aceptaban a Severus, de que Remus fue el único que pareció sinceramente feliz por él y Severus, y de cómo Severus parecía ser alguien, al menos, digno de ser conocido. Y luego estaba Ron, de quien esperaba al menos un poco de apoyo, al menos que pareciera hacer un intento por comprender, pero… Ron estaba siendo un idiota.

—No sé Herms, es como si de repente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que “no soy un chico”—Hermione bufo, ya que era el Cuarto Año otra vez, cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que ella era una chica y empezó a alejarse de ella para luego celarla y tenía un comportamiento extraño y errático—No digo que no sea un shock para él, pero ¿No debería estar feliz de que su mejor amigo consiguiera a su compañero de vida? Es como si lo hubiera decepcionado de alguna forma, como si hubiera esperado que ambos fuéramos Alphas e intercambiaríamos historias de nuestras parejas—.

Ambos chicos iban caminando por los pasillos vacíos, ya que todo mundo seguía en el comedor y cuando llegaron al salón de Encantamiento, se formaron primero mientras conjuraban un par de sillas para estar cómodos.

—No sé qué decirte Harry. Amo a Ron, pero a veces…—Hermione hizo un ademan como de querer estrangularlo—Es muy cabeza dura y tiene estos conceptos algo arcaicos. Pienso que Molly y Arthur son su ideal de familia. Ya sabes, quiere la esposa en casa, el trabajando y muchos bebes de cabello rojo. Y desgraciadamente, no es mi plan de vida. Se lo dije y él dijo que estaba bien, que tendríamos tiempo de planear cosas sobre la marcha—Hermione miro hacia el horizonte, como intentando visualizar ese futuro—Pienso que cree poder convencerme de abandonar mis planes una vez que nos casemos, como si creyera que yo sería feliz como Ama de Casa una vez que pruebe ese tipo de vida—.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él sobre el futuro? —Hermione asintió—¿Te ves casándote con él? —Hermione no pudo responder—Creo que eso es lo principal aquí. En realidad no conozco a Severus, pero pude ver puntos a su favor en nuestra breve interacción ayer. Pensó que había “abusado” de mí y él fue a entregarse a las autoridades, aunque no cometió nada ilegal. Luego me propone un noviazgo formal…—.

—¿No es algo apresurado un noviazgo? Digo, Ron y yo tardamos un par de meses antes de decir que éramos novios—.

Harry sonrió. A veces olvida que a pesar de lo inteligente que era Hermione, había mucho sobre la cultura mágica que solo se enseñaba en casa.

—No, Herms. No es como tú y Ron. Lo que ustedes tienen se llama noviazgo informal, es decir, salen, se conocen, pero no tiene idea de hacia dónde se dirige su relación. Pueden separarse si eso quieren y no necesitan profundizar sobre sus planes de vida, anhelos, llegar a acuerdos sobre su futuro. El noviazgo formal es una invocación mágica donde se pide una relación con una intención especifica. En este caso, Severus me pidió un noviazgo con intenciones matrimoniales, con la opción de no casarnos sino vivir juntos si ambos decidimos eso—.

—Espera, espera. Entonces, ¿ustedes va a salir y conocerse, sabiendo de antemano que van a terminar viviendo juntos, ya sea como un concubinato o matrimonio? —.

—Si, exactamente eso. Durante las citas que tengamos, también tenemos que hablar sobre donde vamos a vivir, que queremos hacer de trabajo, si vamos a aportar igual cantidad de capital al hogar, qué tipo de nombres están permitidos o excluidos para nuestros hijos… todo lo que puedas imaginar—Harry sonrió, ya que sabía que con Severus podría dialogar y llegar a acuerdos.

—Suena algo… frío, casi clínico—Contestó Hermione—Pero viendo que tus padres no están muy felices, tu padrino tampoco y tu mejor amigo es un idiota—Hermione se encogió de hombros—Quizás es justamente lo que necesitas, alguien equilibrado que se preocupe por que ambos obtengan lo mejor que puedan. Seguro habrá puntos donde ninguno va a querer ceder y es bueno que sea un hombre mayor. Tú nunca has sido muy normal que digamos, siempre pareces más maduro que todos nosotros, incluso más que yo—.

—Bueno, gracias por decirme que tengo la personalidad de un anciano—Harry sonrió y Hermione le regreso la sonrisa.

—Basta, sabes a que me refiero—Ambos sabían, así que se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, tomados de la mano.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fue, de hecho, bastante solicito al otorgar el permiso de visita para Severus, y de paso, dio a entender en su forma criptica de hablar, que estaba muy feliz de ver el hombre en que se había convertido al final. Luego se encargó de felicitarlo por su vínculo y que esperaba ser invitado a la boda. Finalmente, le dio muchos dulces de limón en las manos a Severus y lo despacho fuera.

Lo curioso es que las únicas palabras que había dicho Severus al entrar fue “Buenas tardes, director”, y de ahí, lo siguiente que sabe es que tenía esos infames dulces y estaba autorizado a visitar con frecuencia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry estaba en esos momentos a punto de entrar a cenar al Gran Comedor, así que Severus pensaba en atajarlo antes de que entrara. Su plan se vio recompensado cuando observo a dos jóvenes venir caminando hacia el comedor, la chica era la señorita Granger, evidentemente la mejor amiga de su pareja. Iban tomados de la mano y ambos se veían relajados.

—Hola Harry, señorita Granger—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

—Severus, hola—Harry correspondió con una sonrisa también.

—Buenas noches, profesor—Contestó Hermione.

—En vista de que mis ponencias terminaron, creo que profesor ya no es un título adecuado, si se siente cómoda, puede referirse a mi como Severus—.

—Entonces que sea Hermione para ti también. Te dejo Harry, creo que necesitan un momento a solas—Hermione le sonrió a ambos y se metió al comedor.

—¿Caminamos hacia tus habitaciones? —Harry parpadeo sorprendido—Quiero decir que traje algo de cenar y podemos hablar mientras cenamos—.

—Yo, sí, claro. Sígueme—Harry empezó a caminar en dirección a sus habitaciones cerca de la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus habitaciones, Harry observo al hombre con que se había vinculado. No era feo, pero tampoco era alguien que estaría en las portadas de Quidditch Semanal. Era… elegante. Tenía este aire de alguien de noble apellido y era alto. Él no era bajo, pero definitivamente no era tan alto como su padre, su madre era más baja que él pero no por mucho, así que estaba en el medio. Severus no, era quizás unos centímetros más alto que James, y a Harry le gustaba el cabello del hombre, ya que él siempre había sufrido con su trapeador negro que tenía por cabello.

Los ojos negros eran algo hermoso de ver, y aunado a la nariz aguileña, a Harry le recordaba fuertemente a algún soldado romano. Podía imaginarse a un niño con sus genes y los de Severus como alguien alto, de cabello lacio y con sus ojos verdes y cara un poco andrógina. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

—Un knut por tus pensamientos—Dijo Severus divertido de ver aquella sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Oh, no es nada. Pensaba que nuestro bebé podría tener tu altura y cabello y me hizo sonreír—.

—No eres bajo—.

—Pero tampoco muy alto. Soy más alto que mamá, pero más bajo que papá. sé que hay personas muy bajitas, pero me hubiera gustado ser más alto. Y odio mi cabello, con nada se peina, ni siquiera con poción alisadora—.

—Los genes Potter. Tu padre también sufría de eso—.

—¡Lo sé! Me conto que una vez asaltó los gabinetes de Slughorn buscando poción alisadora y encontró algo que se le parecía, entonces fue a una cita con mamá… en resumidas cuentas, no era poción alisadora y papá parecía una especie de yeti con ropa elegante cuando alcanzó a mamá en Las Tres Escobas—.

—¡Oh! Pero SI era Poción Alisadora—Severus le dedico una sonrisa sardónica mientras Harry abría los ojos como lechuza—No es culpa de James Potter que las etiquetas hubieran sido cambiadas “accidentalmente”, ni que la poción hubiera sido alterada con “Crece-Pelo Extrafuerte”—.

Harry estallo en carcajadas—Merlín, le jugaste una excelente broma a papá—Severus le dio una sonrisa triste—Lo siento, supongo que papá y tú no se llevaban bien—.

—Es una forma amable de decirlo—Harry se paró frente a una puerta y siseo algo, diciendo al final para Severus “pársel”. Severus asintió y entro después de Harry—Pero es una conversación que puede esperar luego de cenar—.

Las habitaciones de Harry eran casi un pequeño departamento. Había una recamara que era el dormitorio, un baño con regadera, un vestidor, una sala que también era su “estudio” y una mesa con tres sillas, que Severus suponía, era por si quería cenar en sus habitaciones.

Severus sacó sus paquetes reducidos y devolviéndoles su tamaño, les lanzó un hechizo calorífico, solo por si acaso. Harry abrió uno de los paquetes y sonrió—Costillitas y Chop Suey. Me encantan. Y esto debe ser curry. Huele muy bien—.

—Me alegra que te guste, también traje refresco, ya que recuerdo que Hogwarts no suele servirlo en ninguna de las comidas—Harry sonrió—También traje otra cosa para ti—Severus saco un ramo de flores encogido y se lo entrego a Harry—Volverá a su tamaño una vez que lo pongas en agua.

Harry conjuro un florero y luego de llenarlo de agua, coloco en florero en el centro de la mesa y puso el ramo encogido dentro. Las flores crecieron rápidamente y perfumaron agradablemente el lugar.

—Rosas rojas, lirios azules, algunas gardenias, y aliento de bebé. Amor pasional, amor tierno, sinceridad, exquisita belleza, devoción por la eternidad. Solo no entiendo las gardenias—.

—Son mi flor favorita, pero simbolizan también pureza y dulzura. Antiguamente, se usaba para decirle a alguien que lo considerabas hermoso, normalmente jovencitas victorianas—Harry se sonrojo—¿Comemos? —.

Ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio mientras comían la comida especiada. Harry pensaba que este era un hombre interesante, ninguno de sus novios anteriores había tenido el detalle de regalarle flores. No es que él fuera muy “femenino”, pero ¡demonios! A un chico también podía gustarle los detalles románticos.

Al final de la comida, Severus saco una última caja encogida y luego de restaurarla a su tamaño, revelo que traía un pastel de queso con fresas que se veía fabuloso.

—Oh Merlín, no sabes cómo te amo en estos momentos—Severus sonrió, sabiendo que era una simple declaración amistosa y no una confesión.

Luego de que comieron el postre, Harry anunció que le gustaría un té de menta o una taza de café para dos, y un servicio apareció en la mesa—Elfos, Hermione averiguo como pedían los maestros sus bebidas en la sala de profesores, y hacemos esto cuando no queremos movernos de algún sitio porque estamos muy cómodos—.

—Muy Slytherin de parte de dos leones—.

—Oh, el sombrero debatió entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero al final me dejo en Gryffindor—.

—Entonces tienes una parte Slytherin. Que interesante Harry—Harry sonrió—Supongo que cualquier momento es bueno para esta platica, así que te pediré que no me interrumpas y cuando acabe, puedes preguntarme lo que quieres ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Harry asintió.

Severus entonces le contó sobre cuando vivía en Cokeworth y sobre su primera amiga, Lily Evans, que tenía una hermana horrible llamada Petunia. Le contó sobre sus padres y como su padre había sido abusivo. Luego le contó sobre su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts y el nacimiento de su enemistad con Sirius Black y James Potter.

También le contó del acoso de los Merodeadores, de cómo al final, se había peleado con Lily, el casi ataque de Remus sobre su persona y finalmente, su necesidad de sumergirse en algo que le aliviara el dolor de haber perdido al único rayo de sol que tuvo, Lily.

Explico cómo fue que terminó jurándole lealtad a Voldemort, de cómo se dejó envolver en las promesas de poder y venganza contra su padre, para que al final, una escucha a escondidas le diera una profecía a medias, que derivo en Voldemort persiguiéndolo a él y a sus padres—.

—Ese hecho fue el que me hizo convertirme en un espía. En parte fue un sentido de culpa, y no te culparía si quisieras verme muerto, pero en mi defensa, yo creía que las profecías eran pura basura y que Voldemort también lo creería. No sabía lo loco que estaba, aunque definitivamente debería haber puesto más atención. Me convertí en espía para poder garantizar su seguridad—.

—Debería estar enojado contigo, pero de alguna forma, cuando dices todo el contexto, es fácil entender por qué caíste en sus redes y estabas tan desesperado por demostrar tu valía. Continua—.

—Como decía, una parte de mi se convirtió en espía para expiar el haberles puesto en peligro, a ti y a tus padres. Pero otra parte de mí quería librarse de él. cada cosa que filtraba, ayudaba en su caída. Luego me enteré de que Pettigrew, el merodeador más cobarde de los cuatro, era el guardián secreto y revelo su ubicación. Le advertí a Dumbledore y él pudo decirles con tiempo, pero desgraciadamente, Voldemort los alcanzó a ustedes y viendo que ya estaban armados tus padres, sencillamente te lanzó esa maldición, al menos, esa es la historia oficial. Luego está el asunto de Pettigrew siendo torturado por la familia Lestrange luego de que muriera Voldemort. La rata no aguanto a la loca de Bellatrix—.

—Sí, mamá me revelo que mis abuelos paternos me habían dado una especie de collar rúnico que llevaba todo el tiempo bajo la ropa y que este collar regreso la maldición. Nadie quería creer que una joya fue toda la protección necesaria y crearon el mito de “El-Niño-Que-Vivió”—.

—Veo que te molesta el título—Harry bufó—Mis pensamientos también. Supongo que al ministerio le hacía falta un símbolo de unidad, y no hay nada mejor que un pequeño milagro para ello—Severus suspiro—Esa es toda mi historia con tus padres ¿tienes preguntas? —.

—Sí ¿Cómo no los odias? Te vi ayer y más que odiarlos era como si te fueran indiferentes—.

—No puedo odiar a tu madre porque fue mi tabla de salvación durante muchos años, aunque nuestra amistad jamás se recuperó. Luego entendí que si una simple palabra dicha en un momento acabó una amistad de años, bueno, tal vez no era tan profunda como yo creía—.

—¿La amabas? Suena como si hubiera sido algo así como “tu primer amor”—.

—Podría decirse, fue la primera persona amable conmigo además de mi madre, es fácil creer que los sentimientos de afecto son amor cuando eres joven. Pero en retrospectiva, no, no era amor—.

—¿Y mi padre y padrinos? ¿Tampoco los odias? —.

—Cuando era más joven, quizás. Luego de la guerra, me mude a Estados Unidos donde un amigo había huido con su pareja destinada. Como lo ayude en su escape, él y su esposo me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y me ayudaron a instalarme. La cultura es muy distinta allá, no les importa si eres un mago oscuro o luminoso, sino la intención de tu magia, así que aproveché eso y me inscribí a la universidad. Tome tres Maestrías simultaneas y logre todas—.

—Y dos diplomados… ah, y no olvidemos el esgrima—.

—Los diplomados fueron porque me empecé a aburrir y decidí explorar el catálogo muggle de la universidad. Luego, tuve este “amigo especial” que estaba interesado en el esgrima y siguiéndolo a sus competencias, me llamo la atención el deporte. Resultó que era bueno y empecé a ganar competencias. Este amigo se enojó por eso y no lo volví a ver, no es que importé mucho—.

—He visto esgrima alguna ocasión, debe haberte dado muchos movimientos útiles en duelo—.

—Pues sí, de hecho si ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —.

—¿Cómo es que no estas amargado? Digo, como te describes de joven, deberías ser ahora un adulto amargado y resentido. No es que me queje, solo que me parece algo extraño—.

Severus sonrió—Cuando terminé mis Maestrías, además de aburrirme, me di cuenta de que tampoco era feliz. Me deprimía, me acostaba con quien estuviera disponible y en general, mi comportamiento era un poco autodestructivo. Este amigo que había escapado, me saco una cita con un terapeuta squib y luego me ato y lanzó al consultorio. Fui renuente al principio, pero eventualmente empecé a hablar y hablar. Se sintió tan bien sacar todo, y cuando menos vi, me estaba tranquilizando—.

—Entonces tomaste terapia—.

—La necesitaba. Cuando acabo mis sesiones, estaba mucho mejor y empecé a llegar a acuerdos con mi pasado. Por eso había empezado a escribir algunos libros sobre Artes Oscuras y su enfoque real, otras investigaciones sobre los segundos géneros y cualquier cosa que me pareciera interesante—.

—Entonces ¿Eres escritor? —Severus asintió—¿Y las ponencias? —.

—Fue un favor para Dumbledore. Cuando me fui, la tendencia era creer que toda Arte Oscura era mala, solo por ser oscura. Ahora, luego de años de pensar así, la gente se dio cuenta de que no puedes combatir algo que no conoces, así que Dumbledore tuvo que retroceder en su pensamiento y empezar a aceptar las Artes Oscuras. La ponencia fue una forma de poner perspectiva sobre los alumnos interesados—.

—Suena como sondeo—Severus le sonrió—¡El director está sondeando el terreno! ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso piensa poner una clase de Artes Oscuras? —.

—Esa es la idea, sí. Yo vine para ver si había un interés genuino en aprender las Artes Oscuras como simple conocimiento o había otro tipo de intereses. La mayoría lo ve como simple conocimiento pero otros no, esos pocos simplemente tendrán que ser más monitoreados que otros alumnos, construir algunas protecciones especiales que avisen sobre su uso indebido, pero nada más—.

—¡Rayos! No me tocara esa clase y sonaba interesante—.

Severus se rió—Harry, estas vinculado a un Maestro de Artes Oscuras, si te interesa el tema, puedo guiarte para una Maestría, o al menos un conocimiento básico—.

—Tienes razón—.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —.

—Muchas, pero creo que pueden esperar, ya que no son sobre tu pasado con mi familia, sino sobre ti. Ahora sé que eres escritor, pero supongo que vives en Estados Unidos, aunque no se en que ciudad, si tienes casa o departamento y otras cosas como tú color favorito, aunque ya se tu flor favorita—.

—Vivo en Nueva Orleans, Louisiana. Tengo un departamento mitad muggle, mitad mágico que pienso vender en cuanto decidamos nuestros arreglos de vivienda, ya que es muy pequeño para más de una persona. Mi color favorito es el negro, evidentemente y además de las gardenias me gusta el café y las donas rellenas de mermelada y glaseadas—.

Harry sonrió—Tengo una lechuza llamada Hedwig que es muy celosa y un gato llamado Mr. Whiskers, me gusta el quidditch, mi equipo son las Urracas de Montrose. Mi color favorito es el verde, me gusta el chocolate oscuro y mi postre favorito es el pastel de queso. Prefiero el café, pero me gusta un buen té a veces, y aunque mi padrino es un perro, no me gustan mucho que digamos—.

Severus sonrió—Creo que es suficiente información para una primera cita—.

—Creo que si—Harry sentía que quizás, aunque apenas estaba conociendo a Severus, esto iba a funcionar. Tendría que recordar darle un regalo en su siguiente cita—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? —.

—¿Cuándo tienes tiempo libre? —Severus sonrió, parecía que a Harry le había agradado.

Viendo su horario, y que Harry en verdad quería hablar con Remus el fin de semana, Severus apartó un espacio el domingo, así Harry podría hablar el sábado con el lobo. Se despidieron con un suave beso, sabiendo que era mejor que se tomaran con calma su noviazgo y Severus se fue por fin.

* * *

Mientras llegaba el fin de semana, Severus rento una casa en Lacock, Wiltshire, y aunque se veía muy tradicional por fuera, por dentro tenía todas las comodidades modernas. Narcissa Malfoy ayudo a hacer las zonas de exclusión mágica para que Severus tuviera sus amadas conexiones electrónicas y luego, Severus rento un auto para poder visitar los pueblos aledaños y Londres.

Mientras se adaptaba a Estados Unidos, Severus aprendió a dejar de depender de la magia para todo y empezó a vivir mitad muggle, mitad mágica. Así que había adoptado mucha de la tecnología muggle como el teléfono fijo, los celulares, las computadoras y el internet.

Afortunadamente, él no era el único mago en Estados Unidos que adoraba la tecnología, y habían creado estas zonas de exclusión para sus hogares, ya que aún no encontraban una forma de hacer que la electricidad no interfiriera con la magia.

Una vez instalado todo lo que necesitaría, Severus salió a conocer el pueblo. Esperaba que en algunas citas más, Harry pudiera venir a visitarlo. No es que no pudiera adaptarse al ritmo del chico durante las cenas que compartirían, sino que quería empezar a enseñarle su mundo, las cosas que le gustaban, lo que él era.

Una relación entre ellos debería empezar en igualdad, no concebía otra forma de relacionarse con una pareja. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado intenso para el chico, sino, trabajarían en hacerlo funcionar. El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Severus mientras conducía hacia el pueblo y pensaba que debía empezar a ubicarse en el pub, donde va la gente a surtirse de chismes frescos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry había recibido un paquete de Remus, que resultaron ser libros. No tuvo tiempo de leerlos, ya que el paquete llegó el viernes y al día siguiente lo vería. El director había estado particularmente feliz de apoyar a Harry con los permisos de visita adecuados para su padrino y pareja. La profesora McGonagall le explico que eso se debía a que, con lo extremadamente raro que era encontrar a un destinado, era obligación moral ayudar a la pareja a cimentar su vínculo.

De ahí la serie de disposiciones de una habitación privada para la pareja, que en el caso de Harry, no podía permanecer en Hogwarts a menos que aceptara dar cátedra. Como Severus había sido alumno de todos los profesores actuales, excepto el de DCAO, pues la solución más factible era permitir un pase libre de visitantes, ya que todo el personal sabía que Severus JAMAS aceptaría dar cátedra.

También, dado que Harry era un Omega extremadamente poderoso, un caso único al parecer, la experiencia de otros Omegas, con más años que él, se podía considerar algo que debía promoverse, de ahí que Remus tuviera tantas facilidades para visitarlo.

Cuando Remus llegó el sábado a la hora acordada, los elfos ya habían dispuesto un servicio de té para dos en las habitaciones privadas de Harry. Harry estaba algo nervioso, pero lo primero que hizo Remus al verlo fue abrazarlo con el mismo afecto que siempre y eso tranquilizo a Harry. Su padrino era sincero respecto a sus intenciones.

Una vez asentados frente al té, Remus le pregunto si había hojeado al menos los libros, Harry negó con la cabeza, pero dijo que los leería en cuanto tuviera un tiempo libre. Entonces Remus le explico lo básico de los Omegas.

Para empezar, los Omegas no eran exactamente “máquinas de bebés”, ya que tenían la misma oportunidad de embarazarse que cualquier mujer muggle. Es decir, incluso un Omega podía tener los mismos problemas de fertilidad que una muggle Beta común. Lo otro, es que contrario a los que pensaban que los Omegas aceptaban a cualquier Alpha, incluso una mordida no formaba un vínculo si el Omega no era receptivo.

—Harry, receptivo no quiere decir que quieras a una persona en particular exactamente. Un vínculo se formará si te muerden y eres receptivo a un Alpha. Receptivo quiere decir que a un nivel hormonal, tus propias hormonas lo encuentran “adecuado”. Normalmente son características físicas como altura, fuerza, o psicológicas como inteligencia, astucia. Debe gustarte “algo” de un Alpha y aun cuando esta persona te parezca horrible, si tiene al menos una cosa que te guste, un vínculo tiene posibilidades de formarse—.

—¿Por eso crearon esa serie de pociones? ¿Las que rompen un vínculo? —Harry dio un trago de té y empezó a mordisquear una galleta de té con chocolate. Le encantaba morder la galleta digestiva y el malvavisco.

—Así es. Y pocos saben esto, porque es un secreto bien guardado, pero yo lo sé porque a veces Albus suelta “pedacitos de información sin querer”. Severus fue quién creo estas pociones. Cuando se anunciaron, él pidió que la patente fuera pública y se “olvidaran” de su nombre, así, cualquiera podría producir las pociones. El hombre pudo haber hecho una fortuna, pero arguyo que debía ser pública para que nadie tuviera que estar con una pareja “a la fuerza”—.

—Sí, suena algo como él—Harry sonrió y a Remus no le pasó desapercibido que Harry no estaba contrario a la idea de que Severus era su pareja—Entonces, si puede desaparecer el vínculo “hormonal” entre un Alpha y Omega vinculados, ¿Cómo no puede deshacerse un vínculo de destinados? —Remus levantó una ceja—No estoy diciendo que quiera eso, sino que debe haber algo más en un vínculo de destinados que hormonas, si una poción o hechizo no puede deshacerlo—.

Remus sorbió unos tragos de té antes de contestar—Hay muchas fuentes e investigaciones sobre el tema. Algunos dicen que es un vínculo literalmente, destinado. Es decir, que las Moiras tejían a esa persona con tu hilo. Otros, que es más bien una persona cuya carga hormonal es tan altamente compatible con la tuya, que no habrá muchas probabilidades de encontrar otra persona así, y por ende, tus hormonas te hacen proclive a “enamorarte” de esa persona. Finalmente, unos pocos, dicen que aunque debe existir esta “alta compatibilidad hormonal”, existe un componente psicológico a un nivel primitivo, algo en el inconsciente identifica a una persona como “altamente compatible mentalmente”. Tú no eres consciente y tu mente se pone de acuerdo con las hormonas y te lanza a los brazos de esa persona—.

—Como si los “astros se alinearan”—Concluyo Harry.

—Sí, suena a algo que diría la profesora Trelawney. Pero independientemente de eso, déjame decirte que “destino” o no, un destinado es, efectivamente, la persona más compatible contigo. Cuando Sirius y yo estudiábamos aquí, Sirius era “este” Alpha, ya sabes, probando de todo un poco y yo era el clásico estudioso…—.

—Y no hay que olvidar a su pequeña banda—Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Remus suspiró—Debí imaginar que Severus te contaría sobre eso—.

—No lo malentiendas. Severus me contó todo, pero advirtió que era SU perspectiva. Y a pesar de que hicieron su vida más miserable de lo que ya era, no los odia—.

—¿Más miserable? —.

—No es mi secreto para contar, pero sí, ustedes solo empeoraron algo que ya estaba mal con su vida. ¿Y sabes? A pesar de todo, no te odia. A ninguno de ustedes, incluso a mamá—.

—¿Por qué odiaría a Lily? Ella era su mejor amiga—.

—Una amiga que a la primera pelea fuerte que tuvieron, lo abandono—Harry suspiró—Creo que si mamá le hubiera dado otra oportunidad a su amistad, Severus jamás habría terminado en las garras de Voldemort—.

—Harry, todos éramos jóvenes e idiotas. No puedo hablar por Lily, James o Sirius, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que pasaba por la mente de Pettigrew cuando los traiciono, pero puedo decirte que yo estaba aterrado. Tu padre y padrino, y en su momento, Pettigrew también, se hicieron mis amigos. Yo era un niño muy solitario por esta “enfermedad” y fueron mis primeros amigos reales. Tuve miedo de perderlos y James estaba celoso de Severus, Sirius odiaba a cualquiera en Slytherin porque le recordaba a su familia… éramos simplemente niños idiotas—.

—Severus ha crecido, tú mismo has crecido…—Remus sonrió—Pero papá y Sirius no, incluso mamá tampoco. Tú los viste ese día, estaban más preocupados porque era un Omega y estaba vinculado con Severus que por si estaba bien. Estaban hablando sobre cómo iba a deshacerme del bebé, claro “si yo quería”. No me habían siquiera preguntado qué quería. Apenas me había despertado e ignoro porque tarde más horas en despertar que Severus—.

—Bueno, la explicación de Madame Pomfrey nos dio, es que cuanto más tardas en entrar a tu segundo género, más poderoso debes ser. Es como si tu cuerpo decidiera que necesitas todos los recursos disponibles hasta que tu núcleo mágico se haya asentado perfectamente. Lo malo, es que los celos también son mucho más fuertes. Como Severus también entro en su estatus de Alpha hasta días después de los 17, su celo dura casi tanto como el tuyo, difiriendo por horas, y entre más largo el celo…—.

—Mayor es el gasto de magia y energía. Si, recuerdo las clases de sexología—.

—Así es Harry, por lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey, quiere decir que su celo duro los tres días y unas horas más. Mi celo apenas ha durado dos días como máximo, y por lo que conozco de James, su celo también son apenas un par de días, quizás una hora o dos más. Sirius tiene más o menos los dos días que yo, pero supongo que su organismo lo ha sincronizado con el mío—.

Harry se sonrojo ante lo que implicaba. Había estado teniendo sexo casi ininterrumpido con Severus durante tres días. ¡Demonios! Odiaba no acordarse de eso. Aun con las pociones, todavía no se recuperaba por completo del dolor de caderas. Eso debería indicar que había sido una follada épica. O al menos, le había escuchado decir a chicos de años superiores, que la marca de una buena follada, era que no te pudieras sentar cómodamente al día siguiente. Él no se sentó cómodamente durante dos días, y las caderas aún le punzaban con ciertos movimientos.

—¿Recuerdas…—Harry se sonrojo al máximo—Recuerdas cuando tuviste tu primera vez? —.

—De hecho, es un recuerdo nebuloso. Sirius ya había tenido sexo pero yo… había salido con un par de chicos pero nada serio. Entonces, un día, sentí una especie de tirón y Sirius llego a mí. En ese momento, empezó nuestro celo. Lo último que recuerdo es que no podía ver nada con claridad, excepto el rostro de Sirius. Lo siguiente que supe, es que ambos estábamos desnudos, adoloridos de todos lados, estábamos sobre una colchoneta con sábanas, había una mordida sanándose en mi cuello y semen seco por todos lados. También vimos que había algo de comida y agua, supusimos que cortesía de los elfos. Apenas tenía retazos de memorias, pero bueno, la siguiente vez que tuvimos sexo, me hice el propósito de recordarlo como si hubiera sido la primera vez—.

—Entonces ¿Sirius fue tu primera vez? —Remus asintió—¿No sientes que es algo injusto no acordarte de ella? —.

—Un poco, sí. Pero a cambio de esas memorias, mi vínculo con Sirius se completó al 100 por ciento. Walburga no podía hacer nada para separarnos. Cuando un Alpha u Omega no ha encontrado un destinado, puede unirse a alguien más. A Walburga le hubiera encantado separarnos, pero el vínculo de destinados es algo sagrado. Nadie en el mundo mágico, ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort, hubiera apoyado algo así—.

—¿Por qué sería eso? Si puede disolverse un vínculo normal, ¿Por qué sería peor disolver uno de destinados? —.

—Nadie está seguro de si es una leyenda o un hecho histórico, pero existe el rumor de que un mago oscuro logro disolver su vínculo con un mago de la luz. Ellos eran destinados pero tuvieron esta pelea monumental. Como fuera, el mago de la luz abandono al mago oscuro y este, en represalia, destruyo su vínculo. Se dice que fue tan terrible, que casi enloqueció al mago de la luz, pero se sobrepuso y continuó viviendo. Del mago oscuro no se sabe su paradero, y el mago de la luz jamás pudo vincularse con nadie más—.

—¿Quién era el Alpha y quién el Omega? —Preguntó Harry, ya que esta leyenda o rumor jamás lo había oído.

—No se sabe. Algunos dicen que el mago oscuro era el Omega y otros que era el Alpha, pero en ambos casos, ninguno de los dos pudo vincularse nuevamente y sentían un agujero en el corazón que nada podía llenar. Y desgraciadamente, el vínculo quedo tan roto, que tampoco podían revincularse uno con el otro—.

—¡Eso es horrible! —.

—Como vez, si hubiera una forma de deshacer el vínculo de destinados, nadie, ni siquiera Voldemort en persona, se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así. Voldemort era un loco, pero incluso en su locura, siempre mato a los dos individuos de un vínculo, fuera de destinados o no. Perder a la pareja, aunque sea un vínculo normal, si fue un vínculo deseado, es muy doloroso—.

—Supongo que era su forma de “piedad”—.

—Supongo—.

Harry espero un momento y pregunto la otra cosa que lo estaba molestando—¿Cómo es estar embarazado? —.

Remus sonrió lobunamente—Oh Harry, no sabes lo que te espera—.

Conforme Remus iba profundizando en el tema, los cambios hormonales, los antojos, pies hinchados, la barriga… el parto… Harry tuvo que tomar unos tragos de poción calmante. Al final de la visita, y luego de que Remus le asegurara que valía la pena todas las molestias, Harry se sintió un tanto ansioso. Rezaba por tener UN solo bebé y no dos como Remus.

* * *

Severus llevó una canasta de picnic a su segunda cita con Harry y le invito a visitar el lago negro. Mientras comían los pequeños sándwiches y bocadillos diversos que Severus preparo (Le juro a Harry que él los había hecho), Severus le habló sobre la casa que había rentado y si querría visitarla en alguna de sus citas.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que sería lindo visitar un pueblo y acordaron reunirse dentro de dos semanas, ya que las vacaciones de invierno estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina, y sería bonito comprar algunos obsequios para su familia.

Harry entonces le contó sobre Remus y todo lo que hablaron. Luego de la catarsis que tuvo Severus con él, solo era justo que Harry le hablara con la misma sinceridad. El joven era de la idea de que una relación debía sustentarse en la honestidad.

El siguiente tema era algo escabroso, pero ambos decidieron hablar sobre sus parejas anteriores. Así, Harry se enteró de que Severus solo había tenido cuatro relaciones serias en su haber, aunque tuvo varias parejas sexuales durante sus años de universidad. Desde hace cinco años, no había tenido ni siquiera sexo casual, ya que había decidido ponerse más serio respecto a su siguiente pareja y nadie le había resultado atractivo.

—¿Yo te resulto atractivo? —Pregunto Harry ruborizado.

—¿Atractivo? Sí, eres bastante guapo y tienes muy buen cuerpo. Pero si te refieres a algo más profundo, me doy cuenta de que te gusta aprender y eres inteligente, tienes una mente abierta y no tienes los dogmas de los magos respecto a los géneros secundarios o el estatus de sangre. De lo que he visto, eres una persona íntegra y honesta. Lo cual me parece una cualidad muy atractiva—.

Si era posible, Harry se ruborizo más. Luego fue el turno de Harry de contar su historia, la cual era corta, ya que solo había tenido tres novios y un escarceo amoroso con Viktor Krum, y Severus se sorprendió de que dos de los novios fueran Slytherins. Había pensado que James Potter iría a amenazar a sus potenciales yernos.

—No es como si le hubiera dicho a mis padres—Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—Blaise era buen besador y Draco tenía esta fijación con “papá”, ya sabes, mi padre hizo esto, mi padre hizo lo otro. Con Blaise quizás hubiera funcionado pero como yo seguía sin tener un segundo género, bueno, él es un Beta y sentía que yo seguramente sería un Alpha y no quería ser el “socio pasivo” de la relación. A Draco simplemente lo saque de mi vida por su excesivo ego—.

—¿Y el Ravenclaw? —.

—Anthony Goldstein—Harry sonrió—De alguna forma, no fue una mala relación, pero… solo parecía que algo faltaba—.

—Si, entiendo el sentimiento—.

Ambos hombres entonces fueron a otros temas, un tanto más seguros, y terminaron la cita con una pequeña sesión de besos, un poco más intensa que el sencillo beso de despedida, pero Harry pensaba que podía volverse adicto a la emoción que pulsaba debajo de su piel cada que Severus lo besaba.

* * *

Una vez solo, Harry se encerró en sus habitaciones, dispuesto a tomar una siesta, pero en cambio, se puso a pensar en su decisión de carrera. Harry en verdad quería jugar al Quidditch, pero no tenía un equipo en el cual soñara jugar. Su equipo favorito eran las Urracas, pero no soñaba con fichar con ellos. Realmente solo quería jugar Quidditch. Era bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y muchas veces, mucha gente, le dijo que debería convertirse en Auror como lo fueron su padre y padrino.

Pero Harry no quería eso, ya había bastantes aurores muy competentes. Su padre dejó los Aurores luego de que su familia había sobrevivido a Voldemort y se dedicó a administrar la fortuna Potter, invirtiendo en diversos negocios. Sirius, su padrino, también renunció a la fuerza al mismo tiempo que James, arguyendo que sin su hermano en todo menos sangre se iba, la fuerza iba a ser aburrida.

La verdad es que Sirius sentía que estaba perdiéndose momentos en la vida de sus hijos y le molestaba mucho, así que decidió que su familia lo necesitaba y renunció. Invirtió parte de la fortuna Black en las tiendas de bromas Zonko, y cuando conoció a los gemelos Weasley, ya había apartado dinero para invertir en el futuro negocio de bromas, que sabía que esos dos alborotadores crearían. Luego, como regalo de un aniversario, le regalo a Remus una inversión en Honeydukes, de forma que la tienda le pertenecía en un 40% al hombre lobo. Remus mando a los niños con Molly y los gemelos por dos días luego de ese regalo para “premiar” a su esposo.

Viendo a su padre y padrino vivir sus vidas en casa, Harry entendió y aprendió que la familia era importante y que a veces, los padres debían hacer sacrificios por sus hijos. Sin embargo, mientras Sirius, James y Remus parecían felices en sus roles, su madre era algo diferente. Ella era tan perfecta ama de casa como Martha Stewart, pero… Lily Potter era una Martha con una varita mágica.

Aburrida de las cosas de ama de casa, se había dedicado a mejorar Encantamientos Hogareños. Los encantamiento de Lily podían dejar la mansión limpia y en orden en menos de media hora, incluso Molly Weasley él había pedido sus Encantamientos a Lily. Viniendo de la matrona Weasley eso era un halago.

Harry había visto el manuscrito que había hecho su madre, pero que ella siempre había estado temerosa de enviar a una editorial. Harry no entendía por qué el temor de su madre, ya que Harry no fue criado con una visión de túnel respecto a los géneros primarios o secundarios.

En la crianza de Harry e Iris, los roles no eran tales, su padre ayudaba en las labores del hogar y cocinaba, usaba los Encantamientos de Lily para su casa y sabían por fotos, que incluso ayudo en cambiar pañales, aunque el traje de contención biológica les parecía algo exagerado.

Sirius no ayudaba en casa, no porque no lo intentara, sino porque para Remus, era como cuidar a dos hijos y un niño de su edad, así que Sirius solía ser este papá que reparaba cosas, y su bien más preciado era su motocicleta adaptada mágicamente, así como algunos artilugios muggles que había usado en experimentos con Arthur Weasley. Tanto Arthur como Sirius pensaban que estaban cerca de lograr que los dispositivos electrónicos muggles funcionaran con magia.

Harry e Iris no tenían prejuicios de género gracias a que sus padres y padrinos jamás hablaron sobre esos prejuicios y la relación que vieron entre los matrimonios, aunque era un estándar, no les pareció extraña por que desconocían que así era como la sociedad pensaba que DEBÍAN ser las familias. Dicho sea de paso, Leo y Aquarius Black tampoco entendían los “roles” de género, porque en su casa, aunque Sirius era el Alpha, se sometía mucho al control de Remus, así que para su familia, Remus era el dominante, aunque fuera Omega.

Harry e Iris eran felizmente ignorantes sobre los roles pero no Leo y Aquarius quienes conocieron a un Alpha hablando pestes sobre los Omegas, y pensaban que otros Alphas le dirían lo mal que estaba, pero los Alphas a su alrededor, le dieron algo de razón a sus palabras. Ese día, Leo y Aquarius se dieron cuenta de que lo que ellos pensaban había sido un acuerdo entre sus padres, era como la sociedad pensaba que debían ser las cosas.

Investigaron en la biblioteca, y aunque no había leyes que prohibieran que un Omega trabajara como Auror, Sanador o alguna otra profesión de riesgo físico, no solía contratarse Omegas. De hecho, revisando varias fuentes, los hermanos Black se dieron cuenta de que ningún Omega había tenido un trabajo relevante en los últimos siglos.

No compartieron su descubrimiento con nadie, ya que pensaban que había más en esto. No solo habían descubierto que no había habido Omegas en trabajos relevantes, sino que cada año nacían menos.

Eso era malo y pensaban investigar más, pero ese año fue cuando surgió su segundo género y todo paso a segundo plano cuando se debatieron en el horror y la alegría. Alegría porque tenían por fin una respuesta al misterio de la falta de Omegas y horror por lo que habían tenido que hacer en Hogwarts para protegerlos.

Madame Pomfrey “falsificaba” los registros.

Los únicos Omegas que se registraban como tal, fueron aquellos que revelaron su segundo genero de forma que fue imposible ocultarlo. La misma Madame Pomfrey les confeso que habían decidido hacer esto entre el director y ella, después de que un ex-alumno la hechizara para cambiar el resultado en el pergamino que se enviaba al ministerio.

Y Madame Pomfrey les confeso esto porque ellos no habían sido Alphas como todos creían, sino Omegas. Más concretamente, Omegas unidos a Alphas. Y sus Alphas habían sido los gemelos Weasley quienes pidieron a Madame Pomfrey que los catalogara a ellos como los Omegas, siendo que habían sido “catalogados” como Betas unos años atrás, a petición suya.

Leo se había unido a Fred y Aquarius a George cuando sintieron ese tirón que había descrito su padre. Era el último año de los gemelos y ambos ya se sentían atraídos a sus pequeños amigos, el vínculo solo fue natural. Fred y George habían pedido a Madame Pomfrey ser “Betas” para que su madre no tuviera “altas” expectativas de ellos como con Bill, Charlie y Percy, y al final con Ron y Ginny.

Su madre esperaba grandes cosas de sus hijos como Alphas, y aunque ella había querido una niña Omega, Ginny se revelo como Alpha cuando cumplió 14, ellos se revelaron como “Betas” a los 15, pero sabían que a veces, el género se confundía porque Betas y Omegas a menudo compartían uno o dos síntomas, de ahí que pudiera “intercambiar” su género secundario a Omegas.

Así fue como Leo y Aquarius ocultaron su género a sus padres, a sus “primos” y al mundo mágico, y dándole a la familia Weasley sus primeros “Omegas”, aunque sus padres ignoraban la existencia del vínculo, ya que no había sido documentado. Madame Pomfrey “casualmente” traspapelo ese pergamino y quizás, luego de que se hubieran casado esos gemelos, aparecería mágicamente dicho pergamino.

Pero Harry ignoraba todo esto, y solo pensaba en un plan de como trabajar luego del nacimiento del bebé. Bueno, eso y en que esperaba más que besos de Severus. luego de esa sesión de besuqueo, Harry tuvo una larga, muy larga ducha, y se preguntaba durante su ducha como se sentiría repetir lo de su celo, pero con todos sus sentidos en el lugar correcto.

* * *

Los libros que le envió Remus a Harry resultaron reveladores para el joven. La biología interna de los Omegas era bastante similar a la de cualquier mujer Beta. Podían tener relaciones sexuales independientes del celo, pero el celo, la única diferencia respecto a las mujeres Beta, era para garantizar la procreación.

Los ciclos de celo también ayudaban a los Omegas a regular sus hormonas, igual que a los Alphas, pero la gran diferencia estribaba en que a los Omegas, los efectos secundarios de los celos los hacían “hermosos” y reparaban desperfectos de sus cuerpos.

Por lo que Harry leyó, había una probabilidad de que en el futuro, dejara de usar sus lentes de contacto. Pero no en esos momentos, ya que todo lo que podía de su magia y energía, iba a proteger al bebé dentro de su vientre.

Sin embargo, según el libro, mientras antiguamente los bebés nacían de la misma forma en que habían entrado, las nuevas pociones ayudaban al portador a crear un canal de parto similar al de cualquier mujer Beta, aunque algo más ensanchado para facilitar el nacimiento. Las pociones solo funcionaban en Omegas y aunque el libro decía que había una investigación paralela para que hubiera una versión Beta, aún no estaba lista.

Como fuera, Harry leyó que las pociones tendría que tomarlas en el último trimestre de gestación, una vez por semana, ya que siempre existía la posibilidad de perder al bebé durante el primer trimestre, pero luego de eso, las probabilidades disminuían mientras luego del segundo trimestre desaparecían, ya que la magia del portador afianzaba al bebé y creaba una segunda placenta que protegería al bebé, incluso si su portador fallecía.

Cuando Harry leyó esto, pensó que era asombroso que los Omegas tuvieran estos cuerpos que protegerían, tal cual haría cualquier madre, la vida de ese bebé. Luego leyó sobre la magia ofensiva y defensiva que los Omegas podían manejar a niveles incluso mejores que los Alphas más fuertes, ya que, según el libro, la biología y química de un Omega estaba enfocada en la protección de la familia.

Mientras más leía Harry sobre su segundo género, le surgían nuevas dudas. Si los Omegas podían proteger tan bien a los bebés, ya fuera con su “cuerpo” o con magia, eso los hacía más propensos a ser Aurores, Sanadores o incluso Abogados y el libro no tenía una sección de “personajes ilustres” como los libros de Alphas que alguna vez leyó de la biblioteca de casa.

Luego recordó que en realidad, solo había libros de Alpha y Beta, que suponía era porque su padre era un Alpha y su madre una Beta. Tenía sentido que no hubiera literatura Omega, y que Remus si tuviera, dado que era uno.

Y aun así… algo en todo este asunto se sentía mal. Sus padres estaban demasiado preocupados de que él, específicamente, fuera un Omega, pero estaban bien con que Remus fuera uno. ¿Por qué? Y mientras más lo pensaba, más llegaba a la conclusión de que, de alguna forma, habían comprado todo este asunto de “El-Niño-Que-Vivió”. Y que gracias a eso, al parecer esperaban que fuera alguno Alpha poderoso, si es que la explicación del núcleo mágico grande, era la verdadera explicación sobre porque tardo tanto en revelar su segundo género.

Para Harry, el mundo donde sus padres no tenían prejuicios, donde su padrino Sirius lo llamaba cachorro y estaba orgulloso de él, se estaba desmoronando rápidamente. Luego estaba el asunto de Severus.

A pesar del pasado turbulento entre ellos y el pasado más turbulento de Severus, el hombre había madurado y ahora tenía una carrera bastante lucrativa, y no odiaba a sus padres y padrinos, en todo caso, los compadecía.

Cuando lo pensaba objetivamente, Harry entendía el porqué de la compasión.

Severus quizás tuvo un mal inicio en su vida, pero luego tomo las riendas de la misma y construyo algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, perdono a quienes le habían hecho daño y finalmente, lo había encontrado a él, y aunque su relación aún estaba muy reciente, Harry podía sentir que esta no iba a ser una relación como las anteriores, para ninguno de los dos, ya que ambos esperaban charlar y exponer sus pensamientos.

Con Draco siempre fue una relación donde él dio más que el otro. Blaise fue una buena relación pero la inseguridad del Beta destruyo cualquier posibilidad, y Anthony… había sido una buena relación, bastante cómoda y calmada, y quizás eso era lo que al final los separo. Eran demasiado buenos amigos y muy poco amantes. El único escarceo amoroso que tuvo con Viktor Krum le demostró a Harry que la pasión era algo clave en su vida.

Con Severus, esos besos le sabían a gloria, y Harry se moría por probar más del hombre. Pero ¡Demonios! Apenas llevaban dos citas, ¿No había mencionado Hermione algo de la regla de la tercera cita? Pero ¿Cómo podrían tener sexo EN LA ESCUELA? bueno, ya habían TENIDO sexo en la escuela, pero Harry no estaba en su juicio y Severus tampoco, y Harry no quería que la siguiente vez que tuvieran sexo, fuera en la escuela, o no podría ir a clases sin ponerse duro, recordando lo que había hecho.

Harry se propuso que cuando fuera a visitar la casa de Severus, iba a seducir al hombre. Ahora, tenía que terminar de leer los libros que le dio Remus.

* * *

Hermione estaba a punto de hechizar a su novio. Desde que Harry se revelo como Omega, Ron había estado en este estado de ánimo taciturno y gruñón. Constantemente se quejaba de que Harry no entendía cómo se sentía él, como todo su mundo se había quebrado, de cómo Harry había arruinado los planes de ambos, de que ahora no podría entrar a ningún equipo de Quidditch. Fueron tantas y tantas quejas sobre como Harry había arruinado la vida de Ron, que Hermione no pudo soportar más.

—¡BASTA! —Gritó Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor, asustando a un par de primeros años que ante la fiera mirada de la chica, mejor subieron a sus habitaciones. Luego, esa misma mirada fue dirigida a su novio—Basta Ron. Todo lo que he oído por días ha sido como Harry arruinó tus planes, pero en ningún momento he escuchado que te preocupes por tu supuesto mejor amigo, sobre cómo debe ser un shock para él enterarse que es Omega, que encontró a su destinado y que esta embarazado, todo lo que sucedió en apenas tres días. TRES DÍAS RON. Fueron solo tres días donde la vida de tu mejor amigo cambio y todo lo que haces es quejarte por ti—.

—¡Pero Herms…! —Empezó Ron, pero Hermione no lo dejo terminar.

—Nada de “Pero Herms”, he escuchado bastante sobre cuánto de Harry te importa y todo es referente a lo que esperabas obtener de que fuera fichado en algún equipo. Cuando los escuchaba hablar de cómo iban a ser escogidos para un equipo, tu _dabas por hecho_ que serías escogido, mientras Harry _esperaba_ ser escogido. Siempre me pregunte como estabas tan seguro y ahora lo entiendo: esperabas usar la fama de Harry. Si él hubiera sido un Alpha, todo el mundo mágico estaría a sus pies, porque sería el Alpha más poderoso vivo, ningún equipo lo hubiera rechazado, y tú, siendo el mejor amigo de Harry, hubieras tenido el mismo trato—.

—¡Pero es un maldito Omega! ¡Nadie espera nada de los Omegas! —Gritó Ron, enojado—Incluso mamá lo ha dicho, como no espera nada de los dos inútiles Omegas de los gemelos. De cómo deberían buscarse un buen Alpha o Beta y asentarse—.

—Ron, tu madre quiere que yo sea ama de casa. Yo, la mejor bruja de mi generación y si puedo creer en los registros, la bruja con el mejor promedio en más de dos décadas. El ultimo mejor promedio fue el de la pareja de Harry—.

—Hermione, tú sabes que al final vas a terminar en la casa—Hermione abrió los ojos en shock. Una cosa era sospecharlo y otra confirmarlo—Cuando tengamos hijos, estoy seguro de que no vas a querer estar lejos de ellos—.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero hijos? —.

—Bueno, eres una chica…—Empezó Ron, pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase.

—¿!Una chica!? ¿Esa es toda tu explicación a tus ideas retrogradas? —Hermione apretó los puños y empezó a empujar a Ron hacia una pared—Escúchame bien Ronald Bilius Weasley, sí, soy una chica, pero de ningún modo espero, quiero o necesito atender una casa y tener bebés. No es MI ROL, no es MI OBLIGACIÓN, ni necesito PROTECCIÓN. No soy DÉBIL, o SUMISA. Grábate estas palabras, una chica no es diferente de un hombre más que en una cosa, y esa es que tenemos un cuerpo distinto. Tengo derechos, aspiraciones y sueños tanto como cualquier chico, y si ellos pueden cumplir sus sueños ¡Yo también! Y ni tu ni nadie va a impedirme realizarlos—.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Contestó Ron, con una voz más débil de lo que esperaba.

—Lo voy a decir de forma que entiendas—Dijo Hermione, con los puños más apretados aun y los ojos llorosos—No puedo continuar siendo novia de un hombre con ideas del siglo pasado, con un hombre que rechaza a su amigo de la infancia por algo que no está bajo su control, y no puedo casarme con alguien que espera encerrarme en una casa y que yo este feliz y contenta de abandonar mi propio ser solo por cumplir sus expectativas—Hermione relajo sus manos y se alejó de Ron, que ya estaba contra la pared—Hemos terminado Ron—.

Con esas palabras finales, Hermione subió hacia sus habitaciones como Premio Anual y cerró la puerta con un hechizo de cerradura y otro de silencio, para poder llorar libremente. Ella sabía en el fondo que esta relación estaba condenada a terminar, pero esperaba que en algún momento, Ron viera la luz. Que Harry fuera Omega solo acelero la conclusión lógica de una relación donde ambos esperaban cosas distintas de sus vidas.

Hermione esperaba que al menos Harry si encontrara la relación que había estado buscando durante años, en la figura de Severus Snape.


	5. Capítulo 5

Finalmente el día había llegado. Harry había pasado sus días entre evitar a Ron como a la plaga, consolar a Hermione, escribirle una carta a Viktor Krum diciéndole que Hermione ahora estaba soltera de nuevo (Harry no se hacía ilusiones de que Ron y su amiga se fueran a reconciliar, y esperaba que eso no pasara en realidad) y las visitas de Remus.

Entre los libros y la información que Remus le proporcionaba a Harry, se daba cuenta de que había mucho más en los géneros secundarios de lo que les habían explicado. Dentro de todo lo que había aprendido, Harry se dio cuenta de que al parecer, los Omegas estaban, digamos, en declive en el Reino Unido.

Había investigado sobre esto en la biblioteca y encontró que en las últimas décadas, había habido una gran disminución de Omegas en el Reino Unido, mayormente por migración durante la segunda guerra mundial muggle y el auge de Grindelwald. Luego de la caída del mago oscuro y durante los años de relativa paz, también hubo otra disminución de Omegas, no tan masiva como la anterior, pero que incremento con la llegada de Voldemort.

Incluso luego de la desaparición de Voldemort, la migración de Omegas continuo, aunada a una grave disminución en los nacimientos de Omegas. Harry pensaba que esa disminución en los nacimientos era lógica. Los Omegas eran del grupo más minoritario de los géneros secundarios. Los Beta eran la mayoría, y había un porcentaje del 20% de la población mágica que era Alpha. Solo un 10% de los nacimientos eran Omegas. Y de ese supuesto 10%, ahora solo había un 2% de la población mágica británica que era Omega.

Harry pensó que era un tema que podría discutir con Severus, dado que el hombre le había dicho que le gustaba investigar y escribir sobre temas interesantes, aunado a su contribución al mundo de los géneros secundarios, era algo que podían comentar durante su cita.

No era que lo admitirá mucho, pero Harry se sentía algo intimidado por Severus. Él era inteligente, mayor, con experiencia, tremendamente sexy y hasta el momento, fuera de su pasado, el hombre ante sus ojos, no tenía ningún defecto. Siempre estaba ecuánime y controlado en sus emociones, incluso no golpeo a sus padres cuando estuvieron diciendo esas cosas en la enfermería.

Harry estuvo al borde esa ocasión y aún no había recibido ninguna carta de sus padres, a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi cuatro semanas del hecho. Casi podía apostar que su padre y padrino estaban recorriendo todas las bóvedas familiares, buscando en las bibliotecas algo que disolviera su vínculo o cambiara su segundo género. Incluso ahora, con todo lo que sabía, no entendía cuál era el escándalo con ser Omega. Seguía siendo un hombre, seguía teniendo un pene funcional y toda la diferencia era que podía tener bebés.

No era una gran diferencia. Al menos en su cabeza.

Rápidamente, luego de todo lo que le dijo Ron, de lo que había aprendido y observado, Harry se dio cuenta de la discriminación que había hacía su segundo género. Era como lo que le había contado Hermione sobre el mundo muggle y la brecha laboral entre hombres y mujeres. De como se esperaba que las mujeres dieran a luz, se quedaran en casa y las que se atrevían a estudiar o trabajar o ambas cosas, eran juzgadas duramente y presionadas a demostrar que “merecían” el lugar en la universidad o su puesto de trabajo.

Remus le había dicho que había “ciertas” ideas alrededor de los roles que “podía” tener un Omega en su sociedad, pero Harry pensó que no era tan grave, hasta que empezó a escuchar murmullos alrededor suyo, y luego estaban los “lindos” artículos de _El Profeta_ acerca de la “decepción” que significo para el mundo mágico, que su “Niño-Que-Vivió” fuera un triste Omega.

Hoy era el día de su cita con Severus y Harry se vistió casualmente con jeans sencillos y una camisa de manga larga negra, se llevaría un suéter verde Slytherin, solo por si hacía algo más de frío, pero esperaba que la cita transcurriera en un lugar tranquilo y quizás, podrían terminar la cita en la casa de Severus.

Así que, luego de terminar de arreglarse, fue hacia la oficina del director, ya que Severus le estaría esperando ahí para usar el flu.

Se topo con algunas caras conocidas en su camino a la oficina, incluyendo a Ron quién evadió su mirada al pasar y Harry imitó el movimiento, ignorando al que hasta hace unos días, había sido su casi hermano. No es que a Harry no le doliera perder esa amistad, pero creía en lo que le había dicho a Severus, una amistad que podía romperse así de rápido, no merecía conservarse.

Finalmente, con las manos algo sudadas y el corazón latiéndole como loco, Harry estaba subiendo en la escalera de caracol detrás de la estatua de Grifo, la oficina del director estaba al final, y se alcanzaba a oír el canto de Fawkes. En cuanto entro, pudo observar a su Alfa dejando su taza de té en el escritorio, mientras el director le sonreía beatíficamente cuando lo vio.

—Ah, Harry, pasa mi muchacho, estaba platicando con Severus sobre una nueva clase. Aunque estoy seguro de que tú ya sabías sobre ella—Harry se acercó al escritorio del anciano mago y le sonrió tímidamente—¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que tendrá una buena aceptación? —.

—Creo que sí, pero requerirá un maestro adecuado, aunque si me permite el atrevimiento de dar una sugerencia—Albus sonrió y asintió—Pienso que debería darse como optativa desde Tercero y de esta forma, quienes no busquen una carrera donde sea necesario el conocimiento de Artes Oscuras, pueden dejarlo antes de los TIMOS—.

—Una sugerencia aceptable, ahora mis muchachos, sigan con sus planes, no dejen que cosas tan aburridas como el próximo calendario escolar los detenga. Severus, creo que podemos organizar una reunión la siguiente semana, si te es conveniente—.

—El miércoles estará bien Albus—Dijo Severus y luego tomo a Harry del brazo—Ahora, si nos disculpas…—.

—Adelante, adelante, mis muchachos. Vayan y diviértanse. Si se hace tarde Severus, es mejor que se quede en tu casa. Me sentiría más tranquilo—Luego de decir eso, Albus se metió uno de sus infames caramelos de limón a la boca y empezó a tararear.

Severus soló sacudió la cabeza y guío a Harry al flu gritando _“Lacock Cottage”_ , en cuanto las llamas se volvieron verdes, ambos hombres atravesaron las llamas y aterrizaron en una alfombra mullida que parecía algún tipo de piel, pero solo era estambre que daba la sensación de pelo.

Harry estaba asombrado por la casa en la que aterrizo.

* * *

Lacock Cottage, la casa que había rentado Severus, era una especie de fantasía de campo mezclada con elementos modernos aquí y allá. Harry vio una cocina completamente equipada, mientras una esquina de la sala había sido adaptada como una especie de estudio en miniatura y Harry observó el librero mágico donde cabría una biblioteca personal entera.

Su magia también logro sentir que había zonas de exclusión mágica en la cocina, en ese punto de la sala adaptado como estudio y había algunas más repartidas, seguramente donde había aparatos electrónicos.

Toda la casa tenía tonos cafés y verdes desde fuertes hasta tenues, pero estaban en equilibrio. Hary pensó que era una casa muy bonita, y que no le molestaría vivir ahí si Severus y él decidían vivir en ella. Y eso le recordó que aún no habían hablado sobre donde vivirían. Su pequeño o pequeña necesitaría espacio y vivir con sus padres no era opción.

Además, aún quedaba la duda de a que se dedicaría, ya que Harry no creía que debiera involucrarse en un trabajo de tiempo completo por si lo llamaban de alguna de las pruebas a las que asistió en el verano para los equipos de quidditch.

Severus permitió que Harry mirara por donde quisiera en lo que organizaba sus siguientes pasos, cuando todo estuvo organizado en su mente, convoco las llaves de su auto (que había rentado por toda su estancia) y le indico con un seco cabeceo a Harry que era hora de irse.

Ambos hombres iban en silencio en el auto, escuchando una estación de éxitos. A Harry le gustaba esta estación, ya que tenía varios de los grupos que Sirius escuchaba. A Harry le gustaba todo tipo de música (pero tenía debilidad por las bandas de su padrino) y se descubrió tarareando los coros de varias de las canciones conforme se acercaban al pueblo. La casa estaba algo retirada del mismo y tuvieron varias canciones antes de ver las primeras casas del pueblo.

Por fortuna para Harry, el pueblo tenía un bazar pre-navideño, ya que era un pueblo turístico y parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo. Las casas eran pintorescas y parecían casi medievales, podían verse letreros simulando ser antiguos, señalando el tipo de negocio: pub, herrería, abarrotes. Ambos hombres estaban en la plaza, y el brillo de las guirnaldas del oropel hacían imposible no ver el bazar instalado en ella.

Como siempre, ambos hablaban de todo y nada, Severus estuvo de acuerdo en la evaluación de Harry sobre qué Ron no podía seguir siendo amigo suyo y de paso, tampoco una pareja adecuada para Hermione, a quién Severus había evaluado (dado que solo la conocía intelectualmente) como una persona juiciosa y compasiva, con una inteligencia superior al promedio, que no haría una buena pareja con alguien que evidentemente quería llevar la voz cantante en una relación.

Harry sabía que Severus no le estaba diciendo lo que quería escuchar, ya que su relación estaba basándose en la confianza mutua y eso no podía existir sin sinceridad. Severus le estaba diciendo lo que observaba con crudeza, y sí, durante mucho tiempo, Harry estuvo seguro de que la relación entre su mejor amiga y su otrora mejor amigo, estaba más que condenada al fracaso. Eran simplemente demasiado diferentes, y eso era antes de saber los planes de Ron respecto al futuro de Hermione.

Ron era explosivo y solía actuar antes de pensar, mientras Hermione era más controlada y meditaba profundamente sus decisiones. Probablemente la ruptura entre ambos fue la única decisión medianamente visceral que Hermione había tenido en su vida.

Harry ya había elegido y comprado algunos artículos, Severus entonces propuso pasar a comer algo al pub. El local estaba abarrotado pero por fortuna había dos asientos al fondo del local. Hasta ahora, Harry pensaba que la cita iba bien. Había cierta normalidad dentro de su situación única y eso le hacía sentir feliz.

Si recapitulaba el último mes, podía ver que su vida había dado demasiados giros inesperados y haber tenido que salir de la burbuja de sus ideas preconcebidas fue un tanto shockeante. Era un omega, estaba embarazado y vinculado con su compañero destinado, esos eran los puntos positivos. En lo negativo estaba que sus padres no aceptaban a su compañero, su segundo género y su bebé, la escuela lo trataba diferente, excepto por los maestros y algunos de los alumnos y sus amigos cercanos, perdió a su “mejor amigo”, y se dio cuenta del sesgo hacía los omegas.

Parecía haber más puntos negativos que positivos, pero Harry simplemente pensaba que tomaría las cosas como vinieran, no tenía sentido alterarse por lo que no podía cambiar directamente. La gente pensaría lo que quisiera independientemente de lo que hiciera o fuera. No podía “dejar de ser un omega”, así que la opinión del público mágico no le interesaba. Sus padres, bueno, los amaba y siempre lo haría, pero no podía vivir su vida bajo las expectativas de ellos. Ron simplemente era un idiota y ya vería como sortear los prejuicios hacía los omegas.

Lo importante, a ojos de Harry, era que había encontrado lo mismo que sus padrinos, lo que sus padres dijeron ellos mismos sintieron. Una profunda conexión con alguien. No era amor en el sentido clásico, pero había algo fuerte e intenso entre ellos dos. Severus le atraía como un imán y lo hacía sentir cosas que no pensó podía sentir.

Comieron con tranquilidad y en un cómodo silencio, justo estaban en el postre y hasta ahora, todo parecía bien. Severus se levantó para ir al baño y Harry se quedó a solas mientras terminaba el pastel con helado, que le recordaba unas vacaciones que tuvo hace años con su familia unos años atrás.

Quizás fue porque estaba tan relajado que, aun cuando era una persona paranoica en ambientes desconocidos, no notó cuando un hombre relativamente joven se deslizo al asiento vació de Severus.

—Hola belleza, no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? —Harry levanto su vista hacia el extraño. Era una persona más o menos joven, quizás algo más que sus padres, pero no tan joven como para estar cerca de su edad.

—No, no soy de aquí—Harry no quería que el hombre se sentara con él, pero hasta ahora, no había hecho nada desagradable como para ser grosero. Harry se decidió a ignorar al extraño, pero este parecía no entender la indirecta.

—¿Te gustaría un tour por el pueblo? Conozco muchos lugares—El extraño le sonrió con una sonrisa que tenía la intención de ser seductora pero a Harry le provoca desagrado.

Ahora Harry si estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. El hombre claramente le estaba coqueteando pero Harry no quería sus atenciones. Aun sin el vínculo, Harry nunca fue alguien que cayera en los coqueteos baratos.

—No gracias, vengo con alguien—Harry dejó su cuchara y estaba haciéndole señas al mesero cuando el hombre le tomó la mano—Por favor, suélteme, señor—Le dijo Harry, casi gruñendo el “señor”.

—Vamos gatito, no seas tan arisco—El hombre estaba por agarrarle la otra mano a Harry cuando sintió un apretón en su hombro izquierdo. Un doloroso apretón.

—Disculpe caballero—La voz de Severus tenía un tinte de peligro innegable—Pero me parece que está en mi asiento—.

El hombre vio a Severus y soltó a Harry por impulso, pero luego vio entre Severus y Harry, malinterpretando sus miradas—Solo estaba invitando a su hijo a un paseo. Soy casi un guía de turistas del pueblo—Le contestó el hombre con una sonrisa que seguramente a otra persona hubiera conquistado, pero no a Severus, quién tomo al hombre del cuello y lo levantó del asiento.

El hombre fue arrastrado hacia fuera del local, mientras Harry seguía a Severus. Sin miramientos, Severus empujo al hombre fuera y este se acomodó la ropa en cuanto se vio libre del agarre, bufando y mirando feamente a Severus—Dios, no sé cuál es tu problema amigo, pero creo que estás siendo un padre sobreprotector. Solo quería salir con tu hijo ¿Cuál es tu problema? —.

Severus le sonrió con una sonrisa sarcástica—Mi problema es que operas bajo la ilusión de que este joven y yo somos familia, cuando estamos en vía de serlo—.

—¿Qué? ¿No es tu hijo? —.

—En serio que eres denso. Él—Dijo Severus, atrayendo a Harry contra sí, abrazando protectoramente al joven en su brazo—Es MI PROMETIDO. ¿Entiendes? —Luego de que dijo esto, Severus atrajo a Harry en un beso posesivo que hizo que varios de los comensales que estaban de chismosos, se sonrojaran profundamente.

Cuando Severus rompió el beso, si lo hubiera desnudado y montado ahí mismo, a Harry no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo. Si no fuera porque estaba firmemente sostenido en los brazos de Severus, Harry se hubiera convertido en una masa deshuesada.

—¡Qué asco! ¿Estás con un anciano? Qué horror, de haber sabido que te gustaban las canas, ni siquiera me hubiera acercado a ti—Dijo el extraño. Lo siguiente que supo el hombre, fue que el puño de Severus se conectó con su nariz.

Cuando cayó al suelo, el hombre alcanzó a protegerse con sus manos, pero eso hizo que la nariz dejará fluir libremente la sangre que produjo el golpe de Severus. El hombre iba a replicar el golpe con otro, pero al ver a Severus, no pudo evitar notar el aura de peligro y muerte, así que por una vez fue sensato y se alejó, rumiando sobre idiotas con mal gusto y ancianos fanáticos de las pesas y las nudilleras.

Harry no estaba seguro de que había pasado y apenas registro cuando fue arrastrado por inercia cuando Severus se movió hacia el pub, dejó un par de billetes de 100 libras en las manos del primer mesero que vio, diciéndole que se cobrara la cuenta de su mesa y se quedara el resto como propina por las molestias. Luego de dejar anonadado al mesero, Severus arrastró a Harry hacia la auto y partieron de ahí en un silencio tenso.

Pasaron varios minutos en que ninguno dijo nada y el ambiente era denso, como si cualquier chispa fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Finalmente, ya lejos del pueblo y aún lejos de la casa, Severus se desvió hacia un camino rural que daba a una parte de bosque y se estaciono frente a un grupo de árboles que ya se coloreaban del naranja del atardecer.

Harry no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero Severus seguía con las manos en el volante, mirando al frente como si estuviera petrificado, mientras el motor ya se había apagado. De repente, Severus dejó caer su cabeza hacia el frente, presionando la bocina con la frente y rompiendo el silencio con el ruido. Luego de unos segundos, Severus movió su frente hacia arriba del volante y permaneció así otro par de minutos antes de hablar.

—Lo siento—Dijo Severus, dejando a Harry más extrañado que nada—Disculpa mi arrebato de celos. Yo solo…—Suspiro—No sé qué me pasó. Regresé y vi a ese… imbécil, sonriéndote y yo solo quería arrancarle la cara. Me costó mucho controlarme para no matarlo ahí mismo—Harry volteó su rostro y miró a Severus mientras este seguía con su disculpa—Perdón, nunca quise que vieras ese lado de mí. Al menos no así. Soy celoso, y posesivo, y comprendería que ahora tuvieras dudas y yo…—.

Severus ahora era el que estaba extrañado, mejor dicho estupefacto. Su disculpa hacia Harry estaba siendo interrumpida por él mismo, quién lo estaba besando con un fervor que era extraño. No es que Severus se estuviera quejando pero no entendía de dónde venía esta pasión. Harry entonces se quitó el cinturón e hizo lo mismo con él de Severus, antes de mover el asiento del conductor y forzarlo hacia atrás, de forma que ahora había bastante espacio entre Severus y el volante.

Aun sorprendido, Severus observó cómo Harry se subía a su regazo, de forma que su erección rozaba su miembro. La acción fue tan sorpresiva que Severus tuvo que parar las atenciones de Harry—¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

—Besándote—Replicó Harry divertido.

—Eso lo sé, preguntó por qué. Pensé que estarías enojado—.

Harry rió entre dientes mientras movía sus caderas de forma que su erección rozaba el miembro de Severus, haciendo que este empezara a hincharse lentamente—Yo estaba tan preocupado por ti—.

—¿Por mí? —Aun en contra de su mejor juicio, Severus estaba disfrutando de los juegos de Harry sobre sus caderas—¿Por qué? —.

—Eras tan perfecto, centrado, un erudito y yo, estaba preocupado de no estar a tu altura—.

—No entiendo…—Harry movió su cadera contra la de Severus y su miembro erecto presiono aún más el miembro de Severus, haciendo que por fin se pusiera duro.

—Estabas celoso, ¿Entiendes? No eres perfecto, eres fabuloso, pero no eres perfecto. Tienes defectos y eso te hace aún más sexy, si eso es posible—Harry procedió a besar a Severus nuevamente.

Entre besos, Severus entendió que Harry estaba preocupado por su aparente “perfección” de carácter, lo cual no era cierto. Severus era posesivo, y celoso. Era leal hasta la muerte y esperaba lo mismo. Sus parejas anteriores le habían dicho que era demasiado intenso y se habían alejado de él, pero Harry… Harry encontraba una de sus mayores fallas de carácter, atractiva.

Luego de esa realización, Severus empezó realmente a disfrutar de las atenciones de Harry y procedió a cooperar con gusto en el delicioso frottage que estaba teniendo lugar. Luego de unos minutos, Severus saco su miembro e insto a Harry a hacer lo mismo, para luego frotar sus miembros desnudos.

Con sus dos manos, Severus procedió a masturbar ambos miembros. Ambos estaban en punto de ebullición y pronto ambos se vaciaron, mezclando sus semillas. Estaban sudados y pegajosos, pero esto… lo que ambos tenían, se estaba moviendo rápidamente en una dirección muy seria. Y ambos estaban de acuerdo en mover esa línea aún más rápido.

* * *

Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la casa, ambos hombres se estrellaron uno contra el otro y sus labios se unían en una danza frenética, buscando arrancarse gemidos de placer. Severus le quitó el suéter a Harry mientras ambos subían las escaleras, dejando rastros de ropa que se iban quitando con celeridad.

Cuando ambos llegaron al dormitorio, Harry apenas conservaba el pantalón y Severus los bóxers. Luego, Severus cargo a Harry y los metió a ambos en el dormitorio, cargando a Harry al estilo nupcial.

Harry fue depositado con cuidado en la cama y se encontró despojado de su última prenda y cubierto por el cuerpo de Severus, que también ya estaba completamente desnudo. La presión del cuerpo de su compañero sobre si, encendía algo en Harry que no había sentido antes con ninguno de sus novios anteriores.

Era como una brasa, que calentaba lentamente, sin arder, pero conforme fueron subiendo las caricias de Severus sobre su piel, esa brasa empezó a arder en serio. Las manos de Severus recorrían su cuerpo como queriendo conocer todos sus recovecos y sus labios enervaban todas sus terminales nerviosas.

Un gemido bajo y largo escapo de los labios de Harry cuando Severus tomo entre sus labios uno de sus pezones y empezó a mordisquearlo con delicadeza. Había algo punzante que impulso un respingo de su miembro erecto, esa punzada se repitió cuando su otro pezón fue también mordisqueado.

Harry entonces empezó a sentir humedad en su trasero. Había leído sobre eso en los libros de Remus. Su cuerpo estaba preparándose para recibir a su compañero dentro suyo. Igual que las mujeres muggle, estaba lubricando, y pudo sentir como su recto estaba dilatándose. Aun así, Severus, viendo el cambio en la respiración de su amante, llevó sus dedos dentro del esfínter de Harry, ayudando a distender aún más el canal, queriendo que esta experiencia fuera lo más placentera para él.

Harry arqueó la espalda cuando los dedos de Severus golpear su punto dulce y sintió el corrientazo de placer atravesar su cuerpo. Estaba completamente dilatado, sonrojado y sus pezones habían sido abusados deliciosamente.

Por eso, cuando Severus por fin lo penetró, Harry no pudo menos que maravillarse de que aquel miembro de verdad pudiera entrar en él. Parecían acoplarse a la perfección y las embestidas fueron suaves y calculadas.

Severus sintió que estaba en el cielo cuando entro en su amante. El calor húmedo y las estrechas paredes aprisionaban su miembro y sentía un placer indescriptible. Harry se veía hermoso, todo sonrojado y magullado, lleno de sus marcas de amor y con los ojos vidriados por el deseo.

No podía menos que besarlo y jugar con su lengua, imitando el acto erótico en el que estaban, con sus bocas.

Severus sabía que eran compañeros destinados, pero solo hasta este momento, comprendía en plenitud lo que significaba. Ya fueran las hormonas, algo subconsciente o como algunos decían, destino; no habría ningún otro compañero como Harry. Era perfecto para él.

Harry era curioso, increíblemente curioso. Dispuesto a comprender el mundo que le rodeaba, sin prejuicios. También era hermoso, con esos ojos como joyas y un cuerpo que podría hacer pecar a un santo. Pero lo más hermoso de Harry era ese corazón que dolía cuando veía una injusticia. ¿Cómo no amar a alguien así?

Harry, sintiéndose plenamente llenado por el miembro de Severus, por fin entendía lo que le había dicho Remus. No importaba la causa del vínculo. Su resultado era lo importante. No iba a haber otro hombre después de Severus, no con lo que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo y dentro de sí. No es que no hubiera amado a sus anteriores novios, pero ninguno podía acercarse siquiera a lo que Severus le hacía sentir.

La forma tan dulce en que le estaba haciendo el amor, y a la vez apasionada. Los defectos que lo hacían imperfecto y a la vez, perfecto para él. Era un hombre inteligente, altruista aunque prefería no tomar el crédito y hacia todo con una intensidad que asustaba, pero no a Harry, ya que él era similar en ese aspecto. Todo su ser vibraba cuando estaba al lado de Severus y entendió la complejidad de su vínculo.

Ninguno volvería a estar completo sin el otro.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, y se desplomaron en la cama, con Severus aun encima suyo, Harry estaba más que satisfecho y las memorias de su celo se completaron. Fueron tres días igual de intensos que esta sesión. Severus amándolo a plenitud, dándole besos que sabían a dulce y había una cualidad casi mística en el acto.

No había palabras para describirlo.

Sin embargo, la energía que había estado tan alta cuando llegaron a la casa, estaba menguando con celeridad y el sueño estaba invadiéndolos ambos. Con un movimiento de muñeca, Severus los limpio a ambos, salió de Harry y se acostó a su lado, y dado que la habitación tenía encantamientos de calefacción, Severus solo acurruco a Harry contra sí y ambos empezaron a quedarse dormidos plácidamente.

* * *

Viktor Krum veía por la ventana de su habitación en la reserva de dragones en que trabajaba. Fue una suerte que su amiga Fleur estuviera saliendo con Bill Weasley, quien a su vez le hablo a Viktor sobre su hermano Charlie. Charlie le había dicho que los lugares en su reserva en Rumania estaban llenos, pero que sabía de una reserva en Hungría que podría tener vacantes.

Resulto que así fue y Viktor ahora estaba trabajando como “entrenador” de dragones. Seguro que ser parte de la selección nacional de quidditch de su nación había sido un honor, pero no podía ser un trabajo a largo plazo. No es que entrenar dragones fuera uno, pero le daba más margen de años antes de pensar en una carrera de escritorio, lo que en opinión de Viktor, era su versión de infierno en la tierra.

Estaba pensando mientras veía a los dragones volar a través de su ventana. Pensaba en una mujer tan indomable como ese colacuerno húngaro que llego hace días. Lo que muchos magos no entendían de los dragones es que uno no “domaba” a los dragones, uno les daba respeto, cuidado, afecto y con suerte, el dragón te encontraría digno de compartir su lomo.

Uno no domaba un dragón. El dragón lo elegía a uno y lo juzgaba digno.

Cuando conoció a Hermione Granger durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Viktor pensó que ella era una tímida gacela. Gratamente fue desmentido de su impresión inicial cuando la empezó a tratar. La chica era fuego puro e iba tras sus objetivos como un dragón embravecido persiguiendo a su presa o a un enemigo de su nido.

Era ferozmente leal a sus amigos, estudiosa, inteligente, mordaz cuando quería y tenía objetivos muy altos y la capacidad de llevarlos a cabo. Viktor pensó que la chica era hermosa de una forma salvaje.

A Viktor le disgustaban las fangirls que se desmayaban por su estatus de estrella y que esta chica lo conociera pero le fuera indiferente, hizo que perseguirla por una cita fuera aún más emocionante.

Su cita en el baile fue maravillosa y pudo descubrir otra faceta de esta chica que lo hizo caer aún más. Ella podía ser dulce como gacela. Ninguna chica podía tener tantas facetas, todas fascinantes como Hermione Granger. Incluso cuando tuvo algunos escarceos con su amigo, Harry Potter (muy buenos escarceos), nada se comparó a esa noche en que pudo llevar a Hermione al barco de Durmstrang.

La noche en que se enteró de que su diosa había sido virgen y que era una Beta. No es que a él le importara eso.

Viktor era un Alpha pero eso solo era una parte de lo que era. Sus padres ya se habían rendido de presentarle chicas Beta y alguno que otro Omega, viendo que su hijo parecía no querer casarse ni tener hijos. Lo cual era incorrecto. Viktor quería una mujer que pudiera seguirle el paso, incluso superarlo, y tener bebés con esa mujer salvaje y atrevida.

Cuando encontró a Hermione pensó que ella era la correcta pero entonces ella empezó a interesarse en el pelirrojo amigo suyo y él, viendo que ella había elegido al pelirrojo, la dejó ir, prometiéndole su eterna amistad.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y la carta que había recibido le decía dos cosas interesantes. La primera que su antiguo amante de ocasión y amigo, Harry Potter, se había revelado como Omega, estaba vinculado con su destinado y embarazado. La segunda cosa y la más importante para él, es que Hermione Granger, su amor perdido por su falta de acción, estaba libre del pelirrojo.

Quizás, un pequeño viaje a Inglaterra sería algo bueno. Podía aprovechar para visitar a su amigo Harry y felicitarlo por su vínculo, y ¿no sería descortés no invitarle una cerveza de mantequilla a su amiga Hermione?

Podrían decir cualquier cosa sobre Viktor, sobre su carácter y su ceño “aparentemente” fruncido, pero nadie podía decir que Viktor no era amable con sus amigos. Y Hermione Granger era una "amiga" muy especial.

Lo último que empaco Viktor en su maleta antes de partir al ministerio de Hungría por un traslador internacional, fue el anillo de su abuela. Esta vez, Viktor estaba decidido a decirle a Hermione lo que tardo en entender hasta que fue demasiado tarde: no había otra mujer para él, más que ella.

* * *

Corina estaba esperando a su amigo Remus, en aquel café muggle que a ambos tanto les gustaba. Cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, Remus fue el único que pudo dilucidar el misterio alrededor de su nunca pronunciado apellido.

Corina estaba en Hufflepuff y había un tabú modificado sobre su apellido, por seguridad. El apellido de su familia ya había provocado algunos problemas menores, pero muy molestos y dado que la familia no podía moverse sin ser acosados por ello, solicitaron el tabú en el ministerio.

Aun así, lo malo del tabú, es que si alguien adivinaba la información, esta persona podía decir el apellido. Remus jamás lo dijo en voz alta. Este hecho por sí solo, hizo que Corina lo cobijara bajo su ala y cuando Remus resultó ser un Omega, Corina lo guio con los mismos libros que su “madre” la guio.

Corina y Remus se habían perdido un poco la pista cuando ella empezó a trabajar a tiempo completo en el negocio familiar, y Remus entro de lleno a su vida de casado. Ambos aún se escribían seguido pero sus temas eran casi intrascendentes… hasta hace unas semanas.

Remus le contó sobre el desastre que sucedió alrededor de su ahijado, Harry Potter. Como Sirius estaba siendo un idiota, igual que James. También le contó sobre lo extraño que estaba actuando Lily, la madre de Harry, y que incluso sus hijos estaban actuando extraño. Iris estaba dándoles el tratamiento del silencio a sus padres y tanto James como Lily parecían estar tensos todo el tiempo.

También le conto a Corina como Harry y Ron, amigos desde niños, habían terminado su amistad por los prejuicios de Ron. Remus estaba seguro de que muchos de esos prejuicios venían de casa y ahora no estaba seguro de que pensar sobre Molly y Arthur, a quienes siempre había considerado amigos. No estaba seguro de si debía visitarlos y hablar con ellos, o se encontraría en medio de una familia prejuiciosa que lo atacaría sin piedad.

Corina entonces le propuso que se vieran en el café de siempre y por eso, ahora estaba allí ella, con una taza de chocolate caliente llena de crema batida y chispas de chocolate con más jarabe de chocolate encima. Un par de minutos después, llegó Remus y lo primero que hizo, fue vaciar la mitad de la taza de chocolate, antes de saludar a su mejor amiga.

—Corina. Siempre tan guapa como siempre—.

—Y tú siempre tan adulador como siempre, pareces un “lobo” feroz—.

La conversación fluyo en los tópicos habituales de “¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te está yendo?” y etcétera. Luego la conversación se tornó preocupante conforme Remus hablaba sobre la obsesión de su pareja y amigo en cuanto a “cambiar” el género secundario de su ahijado. Corina sabía que eso no era posible, pero el hecho de que algo fuera imposible en ese momento, no quería decir que no pudiera dejar de serlo a futuro.

Le preocupaba más el hecho de las ramificaciones si esos dos conseguían su objetivo.

Corina escuchó todas las preocupaciones de su amigo y lo tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo antes de decirle sobre la organización de la que ella era parte. Antes de eso, le hizo prometer a Remus que no hablaría de su organización hasta que consiguieran su objetivo. Luego de la promesa, Corina le contó de cómo estaban ayudando a los Omegas de todo el Reino Unido.

Las respuestas a un misterio que había plagado años de la historia reciente, había sido revelado a Remus, y Remus no esperaba sinceramente esas respuestas. Corina le explico que todo tenía un motivo, y no estaban haciendo nada ilegal, excepto dos de sus miembros, pero no habían hallado una manera de proteger mejor a esos Omegas que mentir.

Remus pudo entender eso, luego de ver la reacción de sus amigos al género de su hijo.

—No puedo creer que jamás me di cuenta de que Albus y Poppy estaban metidos en esto—Dijo Remus luego de oír todo el plan.

—Albus tiene un interés personal en esto ¿Sabes? —Remus miró con interés a Corina, pero esta negó con la cabeza—No es mi secreto para contar, pero es algo muy malo lo que le pasó a Albus y al Omega que el conoció. Por eso Albus entró en esto. Poppy entró en esto luego de que alguien le lanzó un _Confundus_ para cambiar un género de Omega a Alpha. Remus, es algo serio como nos tratan—.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer—.

Corina sonrió como el gato Cheshire—Ese es el asunto ¿Sabes? Técnicamente, no estamos haciendo nada. Nos quieren tratar como si no existiéramos, entonces, les estamos dando eso exactamente—.

Remus sonrió con una sonrisa que los merodeadores conocían y temían. Mientras todos ellos habían sido bromistas, reconocían que cuando Remus sonreía así, se trataba de una venganza malévola y terrible. Corina también lo sabía, Remus estaba dentro y el Reino Unido iba a lamentar lo que le estaban haciendo a los suyos.

Si todo salía como esperaban, los Omegas estarían libres del estereotipo de “fábricas de bebés/amas de casa”.

* * *

En otro lado, durmiendo profundamente, dos hombres ajenos al mundo dormían plácidamente, abrazados. Severus fue despertado cuando un Harry muy despierto, estaba frotándose contra su pierna entre sueños.

Despertó a Harry con besos, que hicieron que el joven sonriera de ser despertado de esa manera tan sensual. Su acoplamiento fue lento y dulce, pero el segundo acoplamiento después de ese, fue algo más intenso.

Una vez que recuperaron el aliento, Harry se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y bastante más cerca de la madrugada que otra cosa. Severus por fortuna, tenía comida en la casa y le preparo la cena a su amante, mientras Harry preparaba té.

Ambos comieron en un cómodo silencio y Severus, viendo la incomodidad de Harry al sentarse, le paso una poción pata el dolor. La cara de alivio de Harry, fue todo lo que necesito Severus para saber que el dolor había remitido.

—Lamento mucho si te lastime Harry. Me contendré la siguiente vez… si es que quieres una siguiente vez—.

Por toda respuesta, Harry besó a Severus largamente y se sentó en su regazo. Luego de varios besos largos y profundos, Harry por fin hablo—¿Eso te basta como respuesta? —Severus asintió—Bien, porque quiero que esto se repita, muchas veces—Harry enterró su rostro en el cuello de Severus—¿Sev? —.

—Si, Harry—.

—Creo… creo que vamos a funcionar—.

Severus sonrió—Si, yo también lo creo. Creo que me voy a terminar enamorando de ti, y no solo porque tengas a mi hijo dentro tuyo—Dijo Severus, tocando el vientre aun plano de Harry—Eres un hombre muy especial y me encanta tu forma de ser. Puedo decirte incluso que mueves algo dentro mío, que me impulsa a querer conocerte aún más ¿Te sucede a ti? —.

Harry asintió—Creo que entiendo por fin lo que Remus dijo, sobre el vínculo. Sobre como la causa es lo de menos. Después de que estuvimos juntos, no puedo imaginarme con nadie más. Es como si por fin hubiera encontrado esa pieza que faltaba ¿Tiene sentido? —.

Severus sonrió aún más, eso describía perfectamente lo que él sentía. Era como si hubiera una pieza que ni siquiera sabía que faltaba y ahora se sentía más completo y feliz que nunca. Si, la causa del vínculo de destinados era un asunto complejo y no había una respuesta satisfactoria, no la había. Pero la causa era lo de menos, el resultado era lo importante, y tanto él como Harry, por fin estaban juntos.

—Tiene todo el sentido ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes imaginarte casado conmigo? —Severus convoco el anillo de su familia. El anillo que su madre jamás pudo exhibir en su mano porque se fugó pero que él heredo de todos modos cuando sus abuelos fallecieron. Lo mostró a Harry y este lo tomo, poniéndoselo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda de inmediato. El anillo de platino tenia un diamante enorme, rodeado de zafiros tan azules que parecían negros. dentro del diamante, se encontraba grabado con magia el escudo de la familia Prince. El anillo entonces se redujo a la talla de Harry, y este sonrió enormemente.

—Si, aceptó Severus. Me casare contigo—Severus entonces cargo a Harry en sus brazos y los apareció en la habitación—¿Sev? ¿Qué hacemos en la habitación? —Harry sospechaba pero le gustaba cuando Severus lo consentía.

—¿Tu qué crees? Voy a hacerle el amor a mi prometido—.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron haciendo el amor una y otra vez, durmiendo entre acoplamientos y comiendo de vez en cuando. Harry no regresó a Hogwarts hasta el domingo en la noche y tuvo que tomar bastantes pociones para el dolor porque sus músculos estaban adoloridos como si hubiera jugado varios partidos de quidditch seguidos, pero no cambiaría ese fin de semana por nada.

Apenas cruzó el flu, Hermione lo estaba esperando para sacarle todos los detalles jugosos de su cita, y para decirle a Harry que Viktor había venido de visita y esperaba verla en el siguiente fin de semana de Hogsmeade.


End file.
